


Stella

by selenastiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenastiles/pseuds/selenastiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the death of her cousin, Allison, Stella decided that she's done wallowing in the guilt of that night in France. With a backpack and a passport in hand, Stella returns back to Beacon Hills with one thing in mind, to honor Allison the one way she knows how: "To protect those who cannot protect themselves."</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of her cousin, Allison, Stella decided that she's done wallowing in the guilt of that night in France. With a backpack and a passport in hand, Stella returns back to Beacon Hills with one thing in mind, to honor Allison the one way she knows how: "To protect those who cannot protect themselves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So Stella Argent is a character a friend and I made ages ago on tumblr and I finally came around to making a fic about her. A short little summary about her is that she's the daughter of Kate Argent and the cousin of Allison Argent who moved to Beacon Hills because of her criminal behavior after her mother's death. The character comes around 3B but this fic takes place in the beginning of season 4 post Allison's death.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

  


_"ALLISONNNNNN!" A scream broke out echoing against the concrete wall of Oak Creek. Stella couldn't move, she couldn't breathe._

_The ear piercing scream rang through her ears and she didn't need to figure out who the scream came from or what it meant, everything was all too clear._

_Her eyes were locked on her cousin falling almost in slow motion into the arms of Scott McCall. The Oni that surrounded them disappeared in a cloud of black smoke as if they were never there. Hiding in the shadows, The Nogitsune slowly backed away from the havoc he had created, a smirk plastered on his face._

_Anger rushed through her body as she thought of him, The Nogitsune who had already taken someone she cared for away and was now so close to taking another. Allison's lips were moving and Scott's tear filled eyes painfully took in every word. Stella had to turn away, she didn't want to know what Allison was saying because there would be that daunting thought that those would be her cousins last words._

_Stella started moving, running towards the wounded Isaac, her eyes finally leaving Allison's wounded body for a moment.. "its my fault...its my fault" whispered like a haunted mantra, Isaac whispered as his body shook aching from the slash wounds but also from the pain that Allison was mortally wounded because of him._

_She immediately bent down wrapping her arms around her friend, her mind buzzing with a dozen thoughts. "No, its not Isaac. Allison's fine, okay. Allison's going to be fine." Her voice hushed saying the words to herself more so than to the wounded beta. Allison couldn't possibly die from this after all the countless battles she's endured. She was Allison Argent. "Allisons going to be okay."_

_And then it happened._

_Allison's glove clad hand slid off her wounded stomach and dropped onto the hard blood splattered ground. Motionless. Lifeless._

_The noise so soft but seemed so very loud to all who watched Allison's body cease movement._

_"NO! No, no, no, no, no!" Stella screamed._

_Isaac clutched on to her as she almost dropped to the ground in agony. It was surreal. In an instance, her cousin was dead in the arms of Scott, who hugged her small body tightly._

_In an instance, every future moment with Allison was stolen from Stella. There would no longer be anymore late night talks, training side by side or just pure spending time alone in each other's presence. In that very moment, Stella knew her life would never be the same again._

*****

Pacing back and forth, Stella chewed nervously on her thumbnail as she stared out at the city of Los Angeles, beyond the glass doors of the airport. The sign that hung about her head, directing passengers to the nearest ticketing station taunting that she might have been making a huge mistake.

What was she thinking? Leaving the comforts of France for the life of 'running for your life' every other minute of Beacon Hills?

Definitely. Definitely a mistake.

Stella's feet barely got ready to make a dash for the ticketing station when she heard the familiar roar of a motorbike in the distance. Seems like her decision had just been made for her.

Stella gripped the strap of her backpack, the only bag available to stuff a few of her things in her last minutes decision, and stepped out of the airport. Outside, a green dirt bike weaved its way through the cars with no intention on slowly down until it met its destination.

Which happened to be right in front of Stella.

Scott McCall kicked down his kickstand, stepped on to the ground, and took off his helmet. "You got my message." Stella said with a small smile happy to see a familiar face. Scott nodded holding his helmet in his hands.

"I'm happy you decided to come back.

"Because I'd be easier to protect?" Stella smirked a little stepping off the sidewalk.

They stood facing each other almost a parallel to how they were the day of Allison's funeral.

  
_Everyone had gathered at the McCall's house after Allison was laid to rest, to continue celebrating Allison's life the best way they knew how_

_They shared stories of the young girl and smiled upon photos of her, almost as if she was smiling back at them. Scott, who had taken a breather up in his bedroom was interrupted by Stella's voice, who had appeared in front of his door._

_"I'm leaving with Chris and Isaac." She said after a period of silence, tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear._

_Scott stood to argue as memories of Allison's last moments flashed in his mind._

_"Scott, you need to protect Stella. They're going to kill her!"_

_"Who, Allison?! Who!" But he never got his answer. All that Scott knew was that he was going to protect Stella from anything no matter what._

_"Stella, you can't leave! I told Allison I would protect you and I can't do that if your miles away in France!"_

_"Yes, I can, Scott. The whole reason I'm here was because of Allison. She was supposed to help me become a better person...I can't really do that now that she's...gone." Stella bit back tears not willing to cry in front of anyone. She was told crying was weakness and even at her weakest point she couldn't bring herself to do it._

_"Stella you are a good person. You went from wanting nothing to do with anything to being a part of a team. A pack. You did that yourself."_

_Stella closed her eyes for a moment. It was true when she came to Beacon Hills, she wasn't one for putting her life on a line for the town that did nothing but cause her heartache but as time went on she found herself fighting alongside her cousin, a kitsune, a banshee, and a true alpha all to save their friend._

_"I think I'd be better off miles away from Beacon Hills and you know that. Away from the hunters, werewolves, whatever evil spirit that decides to possess someone next. You don't hear stuff like that happening in other places. Beacon Hills is a powder keg of devastation and we'd all be better off away from it._

Now here she was, a month and a half later willing to head back into Beacon Hills.

"There's that and we missed you..." Scott squinted a little as the California sun rays beamed in his face.

He didn't have to say who was exactly the 'we' he was referring to because she knew very well. Stiles.

He was the only person she hadn't spoken to since she left.

Stella talked to Lydia about twice a week, occasionally stopping by the local french boutique that Lydia recommend and went on that if she even had so much as a scarf from the place she could die happily, peacefully and of course fashionably. Kira once a week as the two girls would ramble on about their day. Scott would call for a check in but also to talk to Isaac and Stiles not a single call.

Stella hadn't expected much since she hadn't told him she was leaving. The last time they talked was the long night when The Nogitsune spirit was long gone. After all the events she could only bring herself to give him a small comforting hug, which raised an eyebrow among everyone in the pack. It was a huge contrast between the longing staring and long embraces Stella and Stiles had shared before.

"I know...but Scott there's a reason why I came back." Her tone got more serious as her eyes darted from traveler to traveler seemingly paranoid.

"Can we go to your house and talk about this?"

In that moment, Scott's protective intuition kicked in. He knew there was something wrong. Stella looked suddenly scared almost paranoid. Then Allison's last words burned itself into his mind. "There going to kill her, Scott."

Scott jaw clenched at the memory, slowly nodding at the request."Of course."

Stella inhaled sharply managing a smile to lighten up the mood. "Is that for me?" She asked pointing at the spare helmet that was strapped down to the back of the motorbike. The small rainbow sticker on the side made it clear that the helmet was usually for Kira. She's never ridden on the back of a bike before or been on one period. Stella strapped on the red large helmet and sat on the back end of the bike. "Okay, I'm ready." The brunette rested her hands on Scott's side for security as the motorbike started to rev up.

Scott looked back at Stella with a smile and over the roaring bike said, "Welcome back to Beacon Hills."


	2. Fleur de Lis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before getting in to the episodes of season 4!

"While you're here you can stay in Isaac’s old room," Scott said as they entered the two-story home. "Its upstairs on the left." 

"Actually, I have a place to stay. " Stella looked around the living room gathering her bearings. " Apparently I have family here," 

Bothing much  has changed in the McCall home since she left. All but one metal framed mirror that rested on the wall. it at one point had been hung up in Allison's room

Stella was too preoccupied staring at her now passed cousins mirror that she didn't notice Scotts bewildered reaction to her saying she had family in town. 

Every argent family member that they both were aware of was either dead, in France, or out of contact. 

Scott faced her with his brows furrowed. "What family member?"

“Scott? Is that you?” A voice asked followed by a loud creaking from the wooden flooring upstairs. 

Stella's eyes fell upon Stiles Stilinski who was walking downstairs having been in hours long before they have. The brunette looked outside the large living room window seeing Scott's motorbike parked in the driveway and not too far away from it was the light blue Jeep. How did she miss that?

“Scott, where have you been? I’ve called you and you didn’t…” Stiles started waving his cell phone in the air before seeing that Scott wasn't  alone. “Stella?”

“What are you doing here, Stilinski?” Stella asked almost shocked. Almost as if the odds of her being in Scott's house were higher than they were for Scott's own best friend, Stiles, to be there.

“What am I doing here? Stella,weren't you supposed to be in France?”

“I had to talk to Scott?”

“You came all this way to talk to Scott? Really Stella.”

“Mhmm.”

Scotts eyes rolled as the pair started their back and forth banter that he thought they had abandoned long ago. The second Stella moved to Beacon Hills, the small brunette and mole spotted teen were at each other's throats but somehow managed to go from not being able to tolerate each other to possibly being more than friends. But now that all seemed to go out the window. 

“Stella that doesn’t even— I mean…” Stiles stammered before throwing in the towel on whatever kind of argument this was. “Stella, I’m glad to see you...I missed you,” he admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

Stella’s dark  eyebrows raised up. When they started up one of their arguments never had one of them so willingly given in let alone admitted anything.

Before Stella could say or think of anything to say, stiles had made his way towards her wrapping his arms around her in an embrace. Her body stiffened. 

“I um..missed you too.” Stella replied, her voice muffled against stiles red flannel shirt. Her small hand gave his back two soft pats.

Scott had to wince at the awkwardness brewing through the two. The hug was almost as awkward as their last one. Stiles and Stella used to be so in sync and now they were in no shape or form in the same rhythm pattern. 

“Well,” She said pulling away from Stiles. “Like I said I have to talk to Scott. Private.” She put emphasizes on the word ‘private’ knowing Stiles well enough that he would hang around or even more so eavesdrop. “Right, Scott?” 

Scott blinked out of his thoughts and nodded, clearing his throat. “Yeah, that's right.” 

They walked up to his room leaving, Stiles rubbing his hands processing what the hell was going on.  

Stella walked in Scott's room eyes wandering from place to place. “Is this new? It's nice.” She gestured towards the lounge chair that had rested in the corner of his bedroom for long enough for Stella to know it wasn't new. She was acting odd.

“Are you okay? If this is about Stiles-”

Stella's head snapped towards him quick enough to nearly scare the alpha. “There's nothing wrong between me and Stiles. Everything's fine.” 

She was lying. Her heart rate had spiked. He would have called her out on it but he need to find out why she came back and wanted to leave this room in one piece.

Stella sat on the corner of Scott's bed, her knuckles anxiously brushing against her small lips.

It happened again her heart rate started to go up. she was nervous about something and it was almost consuming her. 

“Stella What-”

“I know who  wants to kill me.” She blurted it out as if it was a secret she had kept under wraps and the second it came out she would be relieved but this wasn't the case. She would never be relieved.

“Who?!” Scotts mind raced. Allison was right. Someone was going to kill her. All this time there was someone plotting to come after Stella and he was in the dark powerless to do anything about it.

“The Calaveras.” 

“The Mexican hunters...”  Scott has never truly met them but he's heard enough to know that they were bad news. Months before they kidnapped Derek and Peter who were saved by Braeden. Would they really come back for Stella? Scott didn't doubt it. not for a second. "What do they want with you?”

Stella shifted a little, thinking back to  the conversation that she had with her uncle Chris, not long before that practically prompted her rash decision to move back to Beacon Hills. 

Stella stared at the floor her fingers gripping at the edge of Scott’s bed. “ Because...of who my father is. He's a werewolf” 

Scott looked more confused than ever. Stella has never once talked about her parents. The only reason that everyone knew that her mother was Kate Argent was because Allison had told them. No one really knew much about Stella beyond what they have seen or heard because she kept so much to herself. But the fact that her father was a werewolf was something so unexpected that the thought never crossed his mind. Kate Argent with a werewolf? She was the last person he'd expect to fall for a werewolf especially after what she did to The Hales.

The Hales. The Argents and The Hales had a tumultuous history, from when Gerard Argent betrayed a pack connected to the Hales to the moment Peter Hale ripped the throat of Kate Argent in revenge for the fire she started at the Hale house killing most of them. In between those events Kate managed to get close to Derek to find out enough information about his family to cause the fire. 

Scott's jaw nearly dropped. “You don't mean.”

She nodded slowly. “Derek Hale...is, unfortunately, that werewolf.” Stella couldn't say the words ‘father’ and ‘Derek hale’ in the same sentence. it was too bizarre. The female let out a gentle scoff. “I know I didn't believe it at first either. If my mom would have told me herself I'd think she was lying.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“My uncle has no reason to lie,Scott. Beside Allison was the one who encouraged him to tell me. She figured it out not long before… that night and wanted to be the one who told me.” 

Something Allison said before she died came to light.

_'you have to tell Stella that she's a…'_

Everything suddenly became clear. The hunters wanted to kill Stella because they found out she could possibly be a werewolf.

“Stella, are you a...werewolf?”

The female chuckled shaking her head at the question. “No, of course not. I've gone through dozens of full moons and never shifted once. Don't you think I would have noticed?” Stella smiled, putting Scott a little bit at ease. Once the hunters found out that Stella was human they would leave her alone. 

****

“So when you said you would be staying with family you meant-”

“Derek.” Stella knocked on the dark metal door to Derek's loft.  

even an hour later and Scott still couldn't wrap his mind around it. Derek and Kate were together and had Stella. insane. 

“Does he know?”

“When I called,” Stella's subtle knocks on Derek's door turned to loud heavy bangs. “He had just found out by Peter. Not that he believed Peter at first.  I don't think he even believes me.” She tugged at the sliding door before banging on it once more. the sounds of her fists echoing through the hallway. 

“Damn it, Derek! What the hell” Stella muttered. 

if this was a year back Scott would understand why Derek was so hesitant to open the door, he wouldn't have wanted anything to do with them. but now this was unlike him. 

“Stella maybeー. What are you doing?!”

Stella was already crouched down in front of the door shoving and wiggling a steel pick into the door. “Hold on I got it. come on...just a little bit..here we go!” 

The large door slid open with ease.

Proudly folding the retractable metal pick and shoving it in her back pocket, Stella glanced over at Scott catching his reaction. “What? I did knock.”  

Stella has never spent much time in Derek's loft,but the moment she stepped in she new something was wrong. very wrong. 

“So do you carry a lock pick with you everywhere or…” Scott bumped into Stella's extended arm blocking him from continuing into the apartment. 

There were hundreds of rifle shell casings covering the hard floor along with shattered glasses. the minimal amount of furniture that was out on the main floor had been shot at. 

“I don't understand I just talked to him two days ago…” Stella carefully walked across the floor, tiptoeing around the shell casings. Derek's desk had been spared of any bullet holes but no from Derek's blood that was dried on the table top and on the floor surrounding it. 

“Stella.” Scott picked up one the brass shell casings engraved with a single skull.

She recognized the symbol immediately.“The Calaveras. it's their symbol.no group of hunters has the same symbol.  it's something that hunters put so other hunters know, who's done what. Instead of a ‘skull’ we,Argents, have a fleur de lis. Allison had it on the silver arrows that she destroyed the Onis with.”She held the casting in her hand lifting it up to the light. 

“The Calaveras were here and they took Derek.”

“I'll go call Stiles and then we’ll go get the others.” Scott said hurrying out of the loft, phone in hand.

Stella didn't notice Scott had left because something had caught her eye. about ten shell casings that looked distinctly different than the others. Picking up the silver object, she saw somethings on the casing that nearly made her heart stop. 

A Fleur de lis. 

*******

“Why did the Calaveras take Derek?” Kira Yukimura asked holding her katana blade case in her small hands. “What does he have to do with them?”

Scott glanced over at Stella who slowly shook her head warning him not to say anything. “We don't know why but we have to get him back.”

“How are we going to do that?” Malia Tate ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair. “Just go up to them and say ‘We want Derek back?’

“I have a better question. Who's ‘Legs’ over here?” Stella pointed over at Malia who was wearing ripped American flag printed shorts and combat boots. 

“That's Malia. Remember the coyote? The one we saved  from her dad who want to kill her?” Stiles gestured towards malia. 

“No. But why is she here.” 

stile laughed awkwardly. “Just a minute.” he said  putting an arm around Stella leading her away from the group so they could talk privately.

Malia furrowed her eyebrows as she watched stiles and Stella's have a seemingly animated conversation over her. 

“Don't worry she's actually very nice once you get to know her .” Kira gave Malia comforting grin before hearing Stella yell out a loud “I. Don't. Care!’  

Malia raised a questionable eyebrow and looked down at her new friend.

“Well, she's nice to me.” Kira had to admit Stella wasn't the nicest to other people as she witnessed many of Stella and stiles arguments but Stella was always very nice to her. though they were practically fire and ice they always got along well.

“just be nice..” stiles muttered to the irritated argent who only respond with a hiss of a yes. 

“to Answer your question… Malia.” Stella started. “ We got to the Calaveras and pay them for Derek back. 10k should be enough.” She shrugged as if they all had 10k easily accessible.

“10 grand for Derek? Stella that's crazy. where the hell are we going to get -. You have 10000 dollars on you don't you.”

Stella was in the back of Stiles keep tugging out a red gym that she had brought with her.

A silence fell beyond those who knew of Stella's criminal pass.

“I didn't steal it okay.” Stella rolled her eyes sending some ease around the group. “It's from my mom’s insurance pay out.”

“Don't you have to be 18 to get that?” Scott asked knowing that Stella was only 16. 

“Anyway,” she said changing the subject matter. “We offer. They accept. We get back and go home.”

“Where exactly are we going?” Lydia Martin placed a hand on her hips blocking her eyes from the sun with the other. 

“Mexico.”


	3. Dark Moon

  
  


"We're going to die." Lydia rubbed her arm nervously watching as people brushed by them in the open area. Men standing on patios stared down at them knowing they weren't from here.  

"We're not going to die, Lydia."  Stiles sighed texting the others  to make sure everyone was in their places.

"We're in Mexico, in a town we sure as hell don't know the name off where werewolf hunters live with a rival werewolf hunter, a werewolf, a kitsune, a werecoyote, and banshee! Carrying around a large sum of money to ask for _another_ werewolf!" Lydia nearly passed out from her mini rant but she was terrified. Out of all the things they been through they never done something this stupid. “You don't honestly believe this plan is going to work, do you?”

“I believe in Stella and Stella said it was going to work.”

“I believe in Stella too! and I also believe in the fact that we are going to die!”

"Is that a banshee prediction or are you just being negative? Either way, the pessimism is comforting."  Stiles said sarcastically looking up at a group of people where who sitting down on their porch, eyeing them.

"I try," Lydia said with a sly smile.

They zoomed through desert based village, the sun's warm hot rays shining down on them.  They approached a large building, not a single sound echoing out from a place that was supposed to be a club. “This is the place?" Stiles said watching as two large bouncers guarded the door.  
“Shh.” Lydia hissed.

If the bouncers massive stature wasn't enough, their stone cold faces alone would prevent anyone from trying to sneak in.

Stiles took a single step and the bouncers took two steps forward.

"Wait!" Lydia exclaimed up from behind Stiles protective arm. "Show them the card" She whispered.

When addressing the plan Stella made it very clear that the only way to get into the club with a playing card. A single playing card with a stylized skull.

Stiles pulled out the card from his pocket, lifting it up to the bouncers who glanced over at a security camera above them.

Holding the card to the camera, Stiles heard the sounds of the front door unlocking and slowly drag open on its own.

"Gracias.” her voice low, Lydia and Stiles brush pace the guards,  entering the long dark hallway.

A door at the end of the hallway either blocked or maybe protected them from whatever was on the other side. Could the hunters already know they were coming and had kidnapped the others and were waiting for them to arrive to kill them all? Lydia swallowed hard just when Stiles looked back at her, himself afraid of what could be on the other side. “Open it.” her eyes seemed to say.

On the other side was the club.

Behind the steel door was the dance floor. the walls shook as the music pumped out of the dozens of stereos and the ground thumping while the crowd jumped up and down to the beats. A crowd of people swamped the dance floor, moving together and fighting for space at the same time.

In the midst of the crowds was a small brunette who was dancing around,easily getting the attention of girls and guys alike. The strobe lightning caused Stiles to loose sight of her many times only adding to his stress of this situation. He took a step towards the dance floor as the crowd moved closer engulfing Stella in a dance circle which she didn't seem to mind at all.

“Stiles!” Lydia hissed tugging on his jacket sleeve. She could tell that in second Stiles would bring attention to Stella and they _would_  end up dead. Little did Stella and Scott know that Lydia was just as aware of Stella's situation as they were. She was with Allison when she figured out that Derek was Stella's father but it wasn't her place to tell. But Lydia knew all too well the dangers of Stella being here. “Stella can take care of herself. Look.”

“She's alone! They were supposed to stay together!”

“Stiles! Look!”

The crowd parted briefly showing Stella moved swiftly and fluidly to the beat. Her brown hair falling off her shoulders as she tilted her head make the bright lights shining down on her face.

Stiles ‘look’ turn into a gaze as he watched her dance like he did at Danny's rave party months before. Stella was fine at that's what matter.

Okay. Good.

Before he turned away, a young man almost out of nowhere appeared behind Stella, sneakily placed two hands on Stella's waist.

Definitely not okay.

And it wasn't okay for Stella either, who instantly brought her elbow up smacking the handsy dancer in the face before disappearing into the crowd.

Stiles was really beginning to hate this plan.

Stiles and Lydia maneuvered their way to the crowd till they found the bar where someone had found them.

* * *

  
Ayara leaned forward, a sinister smile upon her lips. “Not smart of you to come alone.”

Lydia arched a brow and glanced over at Stiles.

Stiles, mimicking Ayara leans forward challenging her. “What makes you think we came alone?”

Stunned, the older woman stands up angrily pushing her chair back behind her. “You brought an Argent into my home?” her smirk returned. They have been a big mistake.

Stiles shakes his head not backing down against the elder hunter. “We brought an alpha.”

* * *

  
“Hey!” Stella's cut her way through the crowd finding Malia and Kira. It wasn't that hard they were the only people not in a drunken stopper, dancing like a maniac. “What are you doing? It's like you want us to get caught.” Her eyes glanced up at a man with a walkie-talkie who had been eyeing her for some time. “I already have a target on my back with this family and I don't need them to shoot at it! So move your asses!”

Malia snapped her head around, beads of sweat forming on her forehead from all of her dancing. “I am moving!”

Stella's eyes trailed Malia as the were coyote continued to dance in place. “Clearly.”  Stella turned to Kira who simply was bobbing her head to the music, terrified to make a fool out of herself.

“Kira!”

“What? I'm dancing”

“Kira your dancing like an 8th grader hiding in a corner at the dance,” Stella said in the nicest way possible. “Look at malia...just do that! Okay?”

Kira nodded watching malia's every move and copied it. Every sway of the hip and fist pump in the air or at least she tried.

Mali and Stella stared painfully at Kira's dances moves that seemed to be a mixture of a spasm and The Robot.  
"What? I'm trying!"

Stella chuckled. “Okay,I'm going to go help, Scott.”  
Stella said, giving Kira a comforting pat on the shoulder, backing away into the ground in search for Scott.

Kira's eyes pleaded for more help. Malia laughed shaking her head as her hips swayed.  “How about you dance _with_  me instead”

She put her hand on the small of Kira's back and drew her towards her.

Stella found Scott in the back where very few people were sitting in the booths. She sat at the table next to Scott's.

They face away from each other but manage to talk discreetly both knowing that if they were caught talking it would end in a deadly situation.

“Scott, Do they have him?.”  Stella's whispered.

“They're not saying. They showed them the money but it doesn't seem like they're going to take the deal."

“Tell Stilinski to take some money off the table then.” she said gesturing to the walkie talkie. How Scott acquired it she had no idea.

“Then they'll definitely know we're here.”

“Good. Then we'll be ready for them.” Stella brushed her bangs away from her face.

On the other side of the building, Severo Calaveras was attempting to  walkie another hunter out in the club but instead heard the voice of Scott McCall.

“Stiles, take 10 off the table.”

Stiles shrugged grabbing the stack of 10 grand shoving it inside his jacket pocket.

“I'd take the money if I were you.” Lydia suggested with a warning tone.

“While I'm keen to follow the warning of a banshee, I'm going to decline. “

* * *

  
“What's happening now?” Stella leaned back trying to listen in on the conversation.

Before Scott could reply a hunter slowly started walking towards them, his gun was drawn and aimed.

Stella stood up her hand gripping her silver chain belt. “I got it.”  In a flash, she yanked off her belt wrapping the end of it around her hand showing that it wasn't a belt at all.

A silver chain whip.

Twirling the end of the chain and her left hand, Stella calmly walked towards the hunter. his finger moving towards the trigger. Stella tossed the end of the chain at him, disarming him. the glock slid across the wooden floor. In one swift movement, Stella whipped the chain again sending it around the man's legs sending up crashing to ground with a crash.

“Where are your friends?” Stella tugged him closer still with a tight grip on the whip.

“La Loba.” he said with difficulty, gritting his teeth in pain yet his eyes filled with hatred.

La Loba? Stella furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “What?”

“We have to go.” Scott rushed over pulling her up to her feet. Stella followed Scott gaze and watched as a pair of hunters started making their way towards Malia and Kira who are dancing. finally.

Stella tugged on her chain to loosen it but to no avail, it was too tight.

Screw it.

The crowd was still dancing and the music was still pumping as if nothing was amiss. As if there weren't hunters in the area who were attacking people in their midst. Malia had a hunter pinned down and Kira had just knocked out one of the female hunters with her glowing nunchucks. The dancers still didn't bat an eye.

“Honestly. Either there are a lot of fights happening in this club,” Stella stepped over the unconscious hunters. “Or everyone's on the best party drug there is.”

* * *

  
“Just give us Derek. You don't want him anyway. Haven't you noticed what a downer he is? No sense of humor, poor conversationalist. Just come on, take the money.” Stiles went on with Lydia nodding in an agreement

Araya  walked around her desk the smile still on her face. “What about a trade?”

Lydia's smug look vanished. her eyes flicked up at Araya  Calaveras her expression cold and stern. “No. You're not taking her.”

Araya  raised a brow. “Oh,” she cooed. “You know.”

Stiles utterly confused looked back and forth between the two females. they knew something he didn't.

“Stella is not who you think she is.”

“No. Stella is not who _you_  think she is.” Araya  hissed nearly running Lydia's blood cold.

Stiles looked up at the elder hunter and stood up his hands gripping the desk. He didn't know why she had such interest in Stella but he wasn't going to let her have her either way. “Take...the money.” he warned his voice dark and low threatening.

Lydia glanced up if she didn't know any better she would have thought The Void had said it. But it wasn't, but it was enough to make Araya  back down, only a little.

Araya picked up her walkie-talkie. “Let's show them how we Calaveras like to negotiate.”

* * *

  
“Do you know where we're going?” Malia asked as Stella, Kira, Scott and herself navigated their way through the long dim light red hallway.

“Malia, we know just as much as you do. Nothing.” Stella sighed, the more corners and openings this hallway headed the never ending it seemed.

“Wait.” Scott put a hand out just as gray smoke started forming out of the corner of the hallway.

The cloud grew bigger and suddenly the smoke was being sprayed out from above them at full force.

“ITS WOLFSBANE!” Scott shouted bending over covering his nose and mouth. “Kira! Stella! Run!”

Kira took off down the hallway but was quickly apprehended when a hunter jumped from around the corner and punched her square in the face.

Stella started to take off but in an instant, she couldn't breathe. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. her vision started to blur and the next thing she knew she felt weak and was on the floor next to Malia gasping for air.

“W-what are you doing?” Malia coughed nudging Stella to get up. Stella was the ‘almighty hunter’ and she choking on smoke.

Araya stepped in front of Stella with a grin. She watched as the young girl wilted under the effects of the wolfsbane.  “It's about time you stop fighting it, Mija. You’ll only make things worse.”

Stella's arms wavered. She couldn't hold back anymore.  She collapsed onto the floor the fumes still filling up her lungs. She looked up her vision hazy, watched Scott, weak but had more strength than malia and herself, said something to Araya. Annoyed,  Araya pulled out electrified baton rendering Scott unconscious.

* * *

  
“He's awake! Guys, he's awake!” Kira announced, just as Scott's eyes flickered open adjusting to the poorly lit bathroom. She dropped down to helping him up, Malia joined in.

Groggily, Scott sat up seeing the concern faces on the girls in front of him. “They don't have him. They don't have Derek.” Scott could see it on the elder Calaveras face when he confronted her. Derek was never here.

“We know,” Kira said softly placing a comforting hand on his shoulder helping him regain his balance. “But right now they have Lydia.”

Lydia. all of Scott's grogginess was replaced with shock and fear. “Lydia? What do they want with Lydia?!”

“Probably whatever they wanted with Stella,” Malia said with a small shrug her hand loosely gesturing over towards the other side of the rusty bathroom. There sat Stiles kneeling in front of an unconscious Stella

Stiles cradled her small face in his hand, gently shaking her for any sign of response. Whenever he thought she was coming to she would slump over. “Stella? Stella? Come on.  Say something. Open your eyes. Punch me for shaking you! Do Something!” Stiles shook her  a little more vigorously.

A hand drew up grasping Stiles hand on her shoulder. Blinking, Stella took a small breath. “Enough with the manhandling.” Stella blinked a few time getting her bearings.

Not even a thank you. Stiles looked at her with bewilderment. “You were unconscious!”

“Now I'm conscious.”

Mouth agape Stiles wanted to say something but Stella always had a way of rendering him speechless. Both good and bad.

Stella's eyes trailed down to his hands, one that was still on her face his thumb resting on her cheek.  

“Um, yeah” Stiles got up to his feet. Stella as well her face scrunched up looking at the large bathroom they were standing in. “I didn't know we're going to be in ‘Saw’.” The heel of her boots clicked as she looked around the room, almost as if she was looking for any bodies. “Where's jigsaw?” She said with a small smirk.

Jokes aside Stella noticed a certain red head was missing. “Wait where's Lydia?”

“Araya has her,” Scott replied running his fingers together trying to figure out a plan B. plan A detailed quickly like always.

“Why?” Stella's eyes widened. She rushed over to the steel metal door that had no handle on their sides. no lock. no handle. no dice.

“Maybe because of you.” Malia's voice echoes throughout horror film like setting.

Stella stopped was she was doing in an instance her eyes narrowed. “What's that suppose to mean?” she turned around armed crossed and pressed against her ribs.

“Stiles said that the old woman and Lydia knew something about you. That they wanted you for Derek so they took Lydia. Also that we can't trust you.” Malia said calmly as if explaining the weather outside.

Scott, Stiles, Kira all turned to Stella, who's face darken.

“That's not my fault. They took Lydia because they think they know me but they're wrong. “

“But they're right about not being able to trust you.”

Stella arched a brow cocking her a little to the side. “Excuse me?”

Stiles took a step in between the two girls who were on opposite sides of the room from each other. “hold on,” His arms stretched out trying to mediate.

“In the hallway. Scott told you and Kira to run away from the wolfsbane. Kira did, but not you. You just stood there.” Malia accused resting against a pole that stood tall in the middle of the room.

“I tried to do something! But I couldn't!” Stella shot back, her eyes locked on the werecoyote. “That wasn't wolfsbane coming down it had to be something more because the second I took a breath It felt like my lungs were on fire and I couldn't see! There was nothing I could have done just like there was nothing you could have done. So don't stand there and tell me what I did and did not do!” Her voice raised bouncing off the tiled walls.

“GUYS!” Scott roared over them. “This isn't helping.”

“He's right...we need to figure out how to get out of here to find Lydia.” Kira walked over to the door with Scott trying to work the door even a little to make it budge.

Stella turned her back to the others bring her knuckles to her lips. “Sorry,” she said in a mumble. No one knew who it was directed towards and neither did she. She just felt sorry. sorry for snapping at Malia. sorry for putting everyone in danger. sorry for not being able to protect anyone.

One of the reasons she came back was to honor the new code: ‘to protect those who cannot protect themselves’. And here she was choking on smoke.

* * *

  
"I have a feeling you underestimate your abilities, Lydia" Araya gave a warm smile that came off more terrifying if she was glaring.

“Trust me. you'll have better luck with tarot cards. “ Lydia shifted uncomfortably in the wooden chair. she didn't move a muscle; not even when Araya placed a cup of tea in front her though she was dying of thirst.

“Well then.” Araya folded her hands on the worn down table. “How about we talk about something you're more familiar with Stella Hale. La Loba”

“It's Argent. Her name is Stella Argent.”

“Not with the blood of a wolf in her system. if she was a true Argent. A true hunter.” Araya said sternly with passion. “She wouldn't have seen her second full moon.”

Lydia shook her head. “Stella's not a werewolf. You're wasting your time.”

To Lydia's surprise, the woman dropped the topic but she didn't doubt she would bring it up again. “Tell me. Which one of these men are going to to die.”

Lydia with terror written all over her face shook her head. not waiting to know what was going to happen next. “I-I don't know”

* * *

  
“I say when that door opens up again, we take out whoever’s standing there and make a run for it,” Malia suggested still resting against the steel pole in a relaxed position.

Stella turned around with interest. "That might be the smartest thing you've said this whole trip. points for you.”

Malia blinked at the brunette unsure on how to take the statement.

“But you're missing a ‘minor’ detail. Lydia”

“What about her?”

Scott unable to get the metal door to move no matter how hard he tried walked over to towards them. “We're not leaving without Lydia.”

“Why not?”

Stiles didn't have to look at Stella to see the smug expression that was without a doubt on her face. He could almost hear her 'So this is how you've been teaching her to be human huh, Stilinski?'

"Because we don't leave without people, remember.” Stiles explained.”Rules of the wild kingdom don't apply to friends."

Malia looked disappointed in herself as Kira spoke up.

“Thats what you would do? Leave her behind?"

"If she was weak and injured yeah. If hunting had been bad that season I'd eat her," she answered nonchalantly with a small shrug of her shoulders.

There it was. Stiles looked over at the hunter who was, as he expected to be grinning at him mockingly. “nice work” she mouthed giving him a thumbs up.

He shot her a look but it didn't deter her.

“There must be something the Calaveras want if they still keeping us here,” Stiles said. “If they didn't have Derek and they didn't want anything else they would have just taken the money.”

“well if the Calaveras don't have Derek then who does?” Kira asked .

“Maybe someone got to him first.” Scott looked back at the scratches on the walls trying to remember everything that he saw at the loft.

“the only people who would have any type of vendetta against  Derek is my family and the only one who's capable of doing something to him is retired in a French villa.” Stella rolled her eyes.  She hadn't spoken to her uncle since she packed up and left France after he told her the truth about Derek. as much as she wanted to call him and ask for him she couldn't bring herself to do it.

“What if--” Stella shushed Kira before she could finish her sentence. she heard footsteps. a lot of footsteps. She slipped her hand under her jacket for her ring dagger concealed ever since they cross the border. They all knew something was coming and they all got into a defense pose.

The metal door slid open with a clatter revealing three of the Mexican hunters all armed. Malia,keen on her word to take out whoever opened the door first charged for hunters was easily apprehended as more appeared from behind the door.

Stella and Kira went after the hunters one the ends, Mateo and Emilio, meanwhile, Scott went after, Severo the main one who stood tall in the center.

Severo snapped his fingers and pointed at Stella who lunged at them, knife wielding. 'That one.' With a solid punch, Stella fell to the ground unconscious with a thud.

Mateo much stronger than Kira grabbed her disappearing with her out of the room.

“HEY!”

One the hunters scooped Stella up onto his shoulder and Severo pulled out the electives baton on Scott.

Everything happened so fast before Stiles and Malia could process it they were all alone.

* * *

  
Stella blinks, she starts to move before feeling the cold touch of the metal chains that bound her to a chair in a red painted room. The voices were muddled in her head her brain still spinning from the knockout punch she received.

It was a large size living rooms with a fireplace on the wall burn where instead of a couch and a coffee table stood two chairs with chains.  Both chairs were, unfortunately, occupied: by Scott and Lydia.  

Expect Scott's chair was surround by a circle of mountain ash.

Stella struggled against the mixture of chains and ropes that bound her. Even for experienced hunters like The Calaveras,  this was a bit much to restrain a girl who was barely over 5’5.

Araya noticed that Stella had come to, the smug smile that she wore well returned to her face. “Glad to see you awake, Mija. I wouldn't want you to miss this.”

“If I didn't know any better. I'd think you were afraid of me.” The loud sound of chains locking rain out as she attempted to raise her hands. “It's a bit overkill.”

Ayara chuckled before turning attention over to Scott.

Stella looked for her friends. Kira was being held at a control panel and Scott along with Lydia were strapped down to chairs attached to wires.

"So... We don't know where Derek is." Araya confessed to them finally, "We want to find him as well." She continued pacing around the living with her hands behind her back. Araya looks at Stella and the back at Scott. "You know who took him. Both of you. " She expressed to them.

All the teens shared a look of confusion.    
"How would we know?" Scott asked his arms pulling tautly at the chains and the wires.

"Ah, That doesn't sound like an answer to me."

"We don't know!" Lydia said firmly. "Why else do you think we came here?"

Araya raised a hand at Lydia ignoring her, "Kira, turn the dial."  Kira shook her head in refusal. She would hurt Scott. She couldn't. Araya smirked at the kitsunes clear hesitation., "Should we turn the dial on Lydia instead?" Her voice strong and loud. But not as loud as Scott's.

"NO! No!" He exclaimed. He could heal through almost anything. Lydia couldn't.  "Do it, Kira. Just do it. I'll be fine."

Though more reluctant than she was before Kira didn't fight back with Severo guiding her hand towards the dial.

* * *

  
A few doors down from them was the restroom they were locked in earlier, holding in its tiled walls was Stiles and Malia.

“Can you hear them? Can you hear Scott? Anyone?” Stiles paced back and forth across the room in front of Malia. She closed her eyes trying to concentrate on any sounds beyond their voices. yet nothing happened.

"Can you hear Stella? Or Kira? Lydia?" He grew more and more impatient but silently remained himself he was working a girl who had only started to use her powers for mere months.

Malia leaning back against the tile wall, she shook her head. “I can’t, I can’t concentrate," Malia closed her eyes trying to clear her mind. "There's too many voices."  The frustration grew in both of them, both frustrated that they couldn't do anything to help their friends.

"It's okay," Stiles kneeled before her at eye level with her. "You practiced this with Scott right?"

Malia nodded.

"Okay, good. What did Scott tell you to do? When it's hard to concentrate?" Stiles asked calmly though inside he was still worried about his friends.

"Clear my mind of distractions and to count...slowly. " Malia said almost reciting back Scott's suggestion. She opened her eyes with the memory of one of her lessons with Scott in her mind.

" 'Clear your mind of distractions, huh?'  Here, look at my eyes or concentrate on the sound of my voice" Stiles suggested to Malia. She nodded taking in a breath.

"5....4..." She counts the voices the muffled voices and the music from the  club starts to disappear.

"You can do this, Malia."

"3...2..."

"1" Malia opened her eyes now glowing a bright blue.

* * *

  
Ayara was no longer playing around. She was irritated and furious. She thought all of them were smarter than this. She was dangling the answer right in front of them and none of the teenagers were willing to accept the answer.  "Focus! Tell me! Who actually has Derek?"  She snapped at Scott while she pointed a finger at Stella daring her to interject. "Who had a reason, a vendetta particular to the Hales!"

Stella's thoughts went back to what she said earlier. The only people who had something against the Hales were the Argents. Stella's eyes flashback to the moments in Derek's loft. All the shell casings and the ones that didn't look the Calaveras.

The Fleur de Lis.

The Alpha panted as little shocks surged through his body. "I said I don't know," Scott told her.

"Oh, you don't know because you haven't figured it out yet." Araya snapped at him, "So think! Who could've taken him?"

Stella closed her eyes. She knew the answer but the answer didn't make any sense. The only person who could have left the shell casing had to be an Argent. But the problem was, no Argent was around to take Derek.

"Tres!" Ayara commanded. Once against the room lit up as Scott was electrocuted once more. All three girls watching in agony, helpless.

"Who had the power?" Araya question him more intensely walking towards him, "The power of a shapeshifter?"

"I don't know," Scott repeated for the fourth time.

"Oh! Someone who could have turned without you knowing." She started to yell at him, "Turned, but not by a bite!"

"I don't know!"

Araya could almost see the realization on Scotts face. He just needed one last push. Araya moved Kira aside and cranked up shock level to the maximum amount. Scott let out a loud roar as the intense amount of electricity surged through his body. He remembers almost a year before at one of his lacrosse games just when his powers were new to him. He eavesdropped on a conversation. At the time, he wished hadn't heard but now things were different.

_"Can someone be changed by a scratch?" Kate Argent asked her brother at the game as the crowd pay attention to the game in front of them._

_"If the claws go deep enough."_

There it was. Scott knew and Ayara knew as well. With an ear shattering roar, Scott's eyes glowed red, breaking through his chains.

"Say it! Say her name!"

"Kate....”

* * *

  
Malia furrowed her eyebrows at the name she just referred back to Stiles. She's never the heard the name before. The look on of shock on Stiles confirmed he knew very well.

“who's Kate, Stiles?”

Stiles could barely hear her as his mind flooded back to memories of who exactly ‘Kate’ was. Back to the night when they were in Derek's Camaro being hounded down by her. That time she tried to kill Derek again. It was so clear now. If there was anyone who wanted Derek it would have been Kate.

“Stiles, who's Kate?”

Stiles' eyes flickered back over at the confused werecoyote

“She's..uh she's a hunter.” She was much more than just a hunter. She was Stella's mother.

* * *

  
“There you have it, Mija.” Ayara turns her attention to Stella who immediately turned away. “Turned by the Scratch of an Alpha.”

Stella tugged at her chains trying to break free. she didn't want to hear this. any of it.

Ayara smirked at Stella's resilience to accept the truth. “What? did you really think that… What was it that Chris Argent was telling everyone? That it was a ‘mountain lion attack?” She recited with such bitterness. appalled that Chris took them all for fools that they wouldn't find out the truth. “You didn't actually believe that did you?”

“Just let me go..” Stella pleaded. She deep down she knew better than to believe that was the truth. But the thought that her mom had met a bitter end from an accident than a murder made it an easier pill to swallow.

“No,” Ayara said firmly. “Now it's your turn.”

Scott, Lydia, and Kira all looked up their eyes darting between the young and elder hunter.

Stella swallowed hard as she watched Ayara approached the electric station once again. All she could do was watch in horror as Severo calm walked towards her strapping on the same wires that were on Scott and Lydia now on to herself.

“No!” Scott shouted realizing that Stella was next. he attempted to jump up but there was nothing he could do.

“Careful, Mijo.” Ayara wagged a warning finger at him. “Lydia is still connected.”

The mountain ash barrier around him prevented him from crossing. He's cross a mountain ash barrier before but the amount of strength it took, after the electric shock he had just endured, he wouldn't make it.

“But She'll die!” Lydia exclaimed. She had the feeling of terror as someone watching a human like Stella prepare to experience the intense shock that for even Alpha was almost too painful to endure. But as a Banshee? Lydia didn't feel the approach of death. Not at all.

Ayara ignored the claims and stood in front of the dials.

Stella continued to struggle against the restraints, hoping by some miracle they would become loose enough to break from. Tears stung her eyes as they started to form. She had no control over what was happening and Stella always wanted to be in control of her situation. She needs to. If not she felt weak, helpless, and worse of all exposed. All at once and the feeling killed more than anything.

There was an eerie silence.

No questions. No answers. Nothing.

“Stella Diana Hale. Daughter of Kate Argent and Derek Hale.” Ayara announced eyeing Stella. Her hands hovering over the dial.

A whole new wave of fear flooded through Stella.

* * *

  
“Are They're still in there?” Stiles asked as Malia closed her eyes trying to hear what was going on. The voices in the red room going in and out. “Are they still hurting, Scott? Why are the still in there? We know who has Derek!” Stiles stopped for a brief second. Actually, they don't really know who has Derek because the person who apparently has him is supposed to be dead and buried back in Beacon Hills. "We _think_  we know who has Derek. So they should just let us-" He pleaded her with questions until-

Malia winced in great pain. A scream pierced through her ears. She clenched her head her ears ringing.

“They _are_  hurting him!  What else do they want?!” Stiles stood up frustrated. But Malia shook her head, the screaming subsiding.

“They're not hurting Scott"

Stiles' eyes widen he had a sinking feeling. If it wasn't Scott, there were three other friends in there and he had a strong feeling who it was.

* * *

  
“JUST LET ME GO PLEASE!” Stella screamed. She felt as if her body was being fired from the inside, an overwhelming sense of numbness as the excruciating pain surged through her body. The high pitch sound of wood being scrapped filled the brief silence, Stella's erratic movement caused the chair to rock back and forth, lines being etched into the floor.

Ayara wasn't interrogating Stella. She wasn't interested in what she knew. All she wanted was to give Stella that little push.

The currents ran through her body again paralyzing her body.

" _You didn't come here to visit it did you?" Stella asked accusingly resting against the Argent's guest room door._

_Kate Argent arched a brow at her daughter, appearing hurt by the accusation. "What? I thought it would be nice for us to see some family for once. There's no harm in catching up."_

_"It is when one of those relatives knows Derek Hale," Stella says. "Allison told me about Scotts 'friend' and she told me his last name. It can't be a coincidence."_

_"I have nothing to do Allison's boyfriend or his friend." Kate smiled, shaking her head._

_"Maybe not."  Stella gave her a slight shrug. "But I wouldn't put it past you to try to do something to a 'Hale' while you're here." She held up one of her mother's wolfsbane laced bullets. "I don't know what you're trying to do but I want no part of it. Not again." She tossed the bullet onto the unmade bed and walked out._

Her body jerked forwards as the shocks subsided. She took in a deep breath before another round of shocks occurred.

_"You need to know the truth, Stella." Chris Argent stood up watching his niece angrily turn away from him. "You should have known earlier but it was too dangerous."_

_"The only truth here is that you have completely lost your mind!" Stella interrupted. "Derek Hale is not my father and I am not a Hale._

"You know the truth, Stella Hale. Accept the truth. That you are not a hunter but a that you _are_  a shapeshifter."

Stella leaned forward her breathing labored she stared down at the floor. She was an Argent and if they didn't want to believe it. Then she would have to prove it.

Stella looked at her now burned wrist as the chains that bounded her to the chair. The scenario seemed very familiar.

_'"Its training day, Sweetheart." Kate clapped her hands together before crouching down in front of her daughter who was tied to a chair with a cloth around her mouth. "You're training start now. Officially. Technically I've been training you since you could walk but that's between us." She smirked ignoring her brothers disproving eyes._

_"All you have to do is.....if it wasn't obvious already. " She gestured towards the rope around Stella. "Break free. I'll be timing you."_

_Soon Stella was left alone_.

She clenched her fist. She needed to concentrate. She needs to use her pain and use it for anger, for strength, for control.

"Diez."

The final notch.

The moment Ayara was finally waiting for. The confirmation that the young girl was a shapeshift, as if her surviving through the electric wasn't proof enough already.

An uneasy feeling washed over those who watched as this time there was no screaming. The only sound from the electric sparks coming from the machines. Was she unconscious? Was she dying? or worse already dead?

"Let. Me. Go!"

With a vicious crack as loud as thunder, the wooden chair was in pieces, the metal chains clattering to the floor. It happened so fast. Everyone around braces themselves as the debris flew through the air among the smoke.  

Severo quickly shut down the electric box.

Lydia was quick to act no longer in the field of danger she ripped off her wires rushing to Scott’s aid, breaking the barrier of mountain ash. Kira taking notice of Lydia and also the Calaveras lack of attention on them elbowed the confused Severo in the gut.

The smoke cleared and everyone waited with bated breath. The Calaveras hoped for a werewolf while the trio just hope for their friend to be alive.

Surrounded withbroken piece of wooden and chains, Stella slowly stood up regaining strength in her body.

She looked up at the Calaveras with her eyes just as brown as they were before yet filled with more hatred. "I told you. I'm no shapeshifter"

Ayara cracked a smile. "You do know how to put on quite a show. You are your mother's daughter." She grimaced alittle deep down as still wasn't convinced. With a gesture flick of the head, two hunters opened the door for them to exit the room without so much as another word.

* * *

  
“Are you okay, are you hurt, a-are you sure you're okay?” He overflowed with questions and concerns.

“Stilinski.” Stella cut him off. She was sitting on the front bumper of the jeep her sleeves rolled up exposing the burn marks on her wrists that she received from the metal chains. “I’m fine.”

“Stella…” He held her arms gently in his hands care for his fingers not to touch the band of raw skin that went around her wrist. “This is the opposite of okay.”

Then it happened again. Stella tensed up at his touch yanking herself away from him. Like she was afraid of him, which made no sense because Stella was anything but afraid of Stiles.

“I’ve been through worst.” Stella sighed carefully rubbed her arms.

Lydia looked between the two a whole new add layer of tensions filled the air. “Im sure we’ll pass an aloe vera plant on the way back home. It’ll help with the healing.”

Stella nodded avoiding Stiles concern gazed she hopped off the jeeps bumper.

“You and I both know that no human could survive that, Scott McCall.” Ayara Calaveras had a way of talking that his name alone sounded like a threat. 

“How many time do we have to tell you. She's not--.”

Ayara raised up a finger. “How many times do I have to tell _you_ that those Argents...are more than what they seem and are not to be trusted.

She gave him one last smile. “maybe one day you’ll learn.” Ayara brushed passed him walking back into her own territory.

“So what now?” Stiles asked Scott crossing the street.  The girls leaned against the jeep watching and waiting for the next move.

“She said she's knows where we can find Derek.”

“Is she going to tell us where?” Malia crossed her arms.

“And if it's even the truth?" Stella added.  "She did have us held up in there for hours,” Stella commented having no patience for another wild goose chase.

“She's giving us a guide.”

“Well then can we trust the guide?”

Before Scott could answer a motorcycle roared up the dirt pathway. The rider in head to toe black leather stopped inches in front of them. They took off their helmet exposing the fact that the rider was a girl.

“You know her?” Stiles asked off Scott's look of familiarity.

“Braeden.”

Stella raised an eyebrow eyeing the girl, Braeden. It was a scorching 90 degrees and here she was in leather, not a hair out of place. Strapped to her back was a black rifle. Impressive.

“She’s a mercenary,” Lydia added.  Even more impressive.

“Right now I'm the only one who's going to get you to la Iglesia,” Braeden said every word that came out of her mouth made it very clear that she meant business.

“The church? What church?” Stella may have passed Spanish with a C+ but she knew enough to get by. Now this only confirmed everything. This was another chase. Her mother has never stepped foot in a church. If she ever did she’d probably burst into flames.

Braeden shrugged a little a thick eyebrow arched up. “It's not a place you’ll find god

* * *

 

Braeden speed down the desert with the jeep filled with the teens following in suit.  Scott and Stiles sat in front just as quiet as the fours girls sat sandwiched against each other in the backseat. An uncomfortable silence felt among all of them. the weight of the new information they been told weighed evenly on those who understood.

Malia let out an irritated sigh. The silence was getting to her and the fact that she didn't know who Kate was annoyed her more.  “Okay, I’ll ask.” She leaned forward resting her elbows on the armrest between Scott and Stiles. “Who’s Kate Argent?”

“That's none of your concern.” Stella snapped icly her gaze locked on the passing desert.

“We were just held hostage because of her I think it is my concern.”

“I’d like to know too...just out of curiosity.” Kira raised her hand shyly, her voice softly not wanting to press on or push anyone's buttons.

“We were at her funeral. “ Stiles added taking his eyes off the road to look at them. "I’d like to know how she got out of a casket six feet underground.”

“She wasn’t in it,”  Scott said with great certainty but he didn't exactly know how she wasn't in the casket just yet.

“She was Stella mother,” Lydia answered the question that was on the werecoyote and kitsune’s mind. “And Allison's aunt. Not to mention a total sociopath.”

Stella gave Lydia a look. “Sorry.”

Scott closed his eyes as the simple mention of Allison's name sent not only memories to flood back but the pain.

Kira eyes darted from both Stella and Scott both looked like they'd rather talk about anything but this. “You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to.

"Uh,yeah, they do."  Malia retorted.

Stella scoffed shifting in minimal space she had in the back of the jeep. She too leaned forward in her seat hovering over the space between Scott in the passenger door. “I think  you’re guys next lesson of ‘Human 101’ with the coyote over here. You go over how not to poke your  nose where it doesn't belong because she's seriously lacking in that area.”  The girls narrowed their eyes at each other one daring the other to do something.

“She’s right.” Scott said shockingly enough. “They have a right to know.”  Stella slumped back into her seat looking out the window sure as hell not going to participate in this recap of her mother's life.    

She closed her eyes, resting her head against the window as Scott and Stiles gave a play by play of her mother’s actions. Lydia interjected with a comment about Peter that shook Stella to her core.

“And Peter, the one who finally caught up to Kate and killed her.” Stella felt stupid. Peter Hale was the one who killed her mother. Peter hale, someone she had been in the same room multiple times.  The person who was now her newly found relative.

Stiles glanced up at the rearview mirror catching a glimpse of Stella's face in the mirror, her face sullen and dark. She turned away back to facing the mirror her long dark hair shielding her face from his view.  He closed his eyes his hand clenching at the steering wheel. “But we saw her get buried.”

“No,” Scott corrected. “We saw a casket she wasn’t in it.”

Stiles remember the funeral service for Kate it was a media circus and one of the questions buzzing around was whether or not it was going to be an open or closed casket. Everyone's questions were answered when the casket was sealed shut, not showing a single soul if Kate was truly in it.

“The Calaveras heard that Kate had been killed by an Alpha's claws. More and more, as she got closer to a full moon. She was coming back. So they switched out the bodies." Scott continued. “If a hunter is bitten, they have to take their own life before they change. The Calaveras, they treat the code like law."

“And some Argents.” Stiles said referring to the two particular family members. Gerard and Victoria.

"The Calaveras  make it their responsibility to enforce it." Scott explained to them, "But Kate didn't go through with it. She probably killed anyone who got in the way."

Scott sensed something. Pain. It wasn’t just the pain from Allison that those who knew her were feeling but an additional sense of  anger and sadness. Intense sadness. His eyes trailed from person to person until he finally laid eyes on Stella. She hadn’t spoken  nearly at all through the conversation. A soft sniffle was the only sound she made. Though her hair blocked most of her face, the single tear that ran down her cheek was unmissable. Stella’s hand reached up flicking it away.

"So Kate's a werewolf now?" Kira asked, breaking Scott's gaze of Stella.

"I don't know." Scott sighed, "You know, there's a saying, sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are."

"What kind of shape is a sociopathic bitch?" Lydia muttered with an eye roll.

Before anyone would comment the jeep jerked quickly coming to a quick abrupt stop.

* * *

 

“What happened?” Braeden asked setting her helmet on her bike's handle. The annoyance in her face was unmistakable. It was as most as if she was in a rush for something.

“I don’t know.” Stiles hopped out of the jeep as smoke began to blow out from under the hood. “I think we hit something”

"Scott, we need to get there by night," Braeden informed him shaking her head. “Its too dangerous otherwise.” The warm sun was starting to set and the warm desert heat was being replaced with cool air signaling that night was approaching. They needed to head out now.

Scott immediately turned to his best friend. He knew it would be too dangerous for all of them to tag along especially with the jeep out of commission but at the same time, he didn't want to leave them behind.  He looked to Stiles weighing both options in his mind, hoping for an answer.

“Go.”

Scott’s eyes widen. No, leaving Stiles and the rest behind alone in the desert was a seemingly more dangerous option. “No, not without you.” they always stuck together or at least tried too.

“Dude someone has to find Derek. We’ll think of something. We always do. Go”

Though Stiles was urging him to go, Scott still stood in his place hesitant to move. He couldn't bring himself too. He knew he had to go and find Derek but what if something happened while he was gone? What if he was too late? It would be his fault.

But he had to go not only for Derek but for Stella.

Scott started for Braeden's motorcycle when his name was called out, slightly echoing through the empty desert.  Kira.

Stiles watched as Kira and Scott hand a brief heart to heart before ending it in a tight embraced. He looked to Stella who was climbing out of the jeep rubbing her still sore wrists.

“Stella.” Stiles cut around the front of jeep to the small brunette. “ Stella, listen.”

“I’d rather not.” She said with a small scoff.

Stiles pushed his hair out of his face. “Stella, I wanted to tell you the truth about Kate and Peter.”

“Oh really? What stopped you?” Stella yanked off her jacket, tossing it into the back seat in a huff.  “What did you think I was going to do? Go on a murderous rage on Peter? Shoot him with a wolfsbane bullet and burn his apartment down?” Stella tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear avoiding Stiles gaze.

Stiles knew this was a nudge towards all the quips he made earlier in their friendship because Kate was her mother. “No...not completely.” He started, thinking back how  she was right about the accusation. Knowing Stella, if they had told her the truth she would have gone after Peter without a second thought. Neither he or Scott were willing to risk that.

“Look, Stiles, I’m really not up for talking right now. I just want to find Derek and go back home.”

“What about your mom?” Stiles questioned.

“My mom’s dead Stiles. The Calaveras are lying, alright? An elaborate lie to send us on a wild goose chase while they hold Derek somewhere hostage. If they could kidnap Derek and Peter once before they could sure as hell do it again.” Stella was bruised, battered and annoyed. She just wanted to get this trip over with.

“Stella, I think they’re--”

“Tell the truth? Why? Why would they?” Stella demanded. “ My mother is dead and is buried back in Beacon Hills. Peter may have killed her but he didn't turn her. Its called ‘a bite’ from a werewolf not ‘a scratch’.

Stiles took a step forward opening his mouth to interject. But Stella's raised hand stopped him in his place.  “If you believe that my mom is dead then that means you believe that this entire time my mom has been alive and well. Alive and well, leaving me alone and stranded in California for months to fend for myself.” The period between her month's death and the moment her Uncle Chris and Allison brought her to Beacon Hills with a never ending game of denial and destruction.  A period of her life she hated to look back on.

Stiles' eyes dropped.

“She wouldn't do that. You guys may know her as some 'Sociopathic Bitch' but if there was one thing she cared about it was me. So just leave it at that.”

“Stiles!” Malia called out. she was crouched down in front of the jeep, her hand tugging at something underneath the vehicle.  Out came a long claw hard as a bone and sharp as a razor. “I don't think we hit something. I think something hit us.”

* * *

  
Stella stood up her toes with her arm stretched out.

“Anything?” Kira asked holding her katana sword in her hands. She watched as the hunter stood atop of the blue jeep in search of just a signal bar of phone service.

“Nope.” Stella hopped off the jeep landing on her feet with ease.

“Hey!” Stiles called out pulling his screwdriver driver from between his teeth. . “Standing on the jeep is bad enough but jumping off it is another story!”

“Stiles!” Lydia flickered the flashlight,the only flashlight they had, in his face. “Focus!”

The sun had long set and the only source of light the teens had was from the jeep and the small flashlight in Lydia's hand.

“See anything?” Stella asked Malia brushing off the dirt from her jeans. A cool breeze blew through picking up more dirt from the ground, sending it their way.

“No,it's too dark to see.”

“You have glowing eyes that can see in the dark.” Stella pointed out. “Use them.”

“I'm not really good at that yet.” Malia squinted her eyes peering into the darkness. Kira looked down at her blade and walked towards the light managing to use their small light source and her blade turning it into a big flashlight.

In the dim light brush, a figure peeked over from behind a pile of rock.

“Did you see that?” Kira asked hoping that it was only her imagination and that was not something watching them.

Sounds of rocks tumbling and branches snapping confirmed that something was really there. Before anything could figure out what it was Malia had already shifted. Eyes glowing an icy blue and fangs growing, she's let out a loud growl chasing the unknown into the darkness.

“Malia, no!” Kira called out watching the werecoyote run without hesitation. Not soon after Kira followed Malia disappearing right along with her.

“Next time that girl is being put on a leash.”  Stella said bluntly reaching into her bag grabbing a pair of silver metal ring daggers.

"Whoa wait, Stella!" Stiles protested as he watched the hunter arm herself, heading out into the dark. "Stell!"

"Stiles!" Lydia snapped, shaking the flashlight feverishly. "Stella, you go."  
She shined the flashlight back at Stiles. "You. Stay here and fix the Jeep. " Stiles began to protest but a simple glare for the strawberry blonde sent him right back to fixing the jeep. "Fine." He started messing with the engine but his eyes were locked on Stella as she ran after Kira and Malia.

The light from Stiles jeep slowly dimmed  out the further she walked into to thick brush. The only sounds audible was her shaking breathing. Gripping the metal daggers tightly, Stella couldn't make out anything. Not Kira, not Malia, and definitely not whatever Malia saw.  She was wondering in the darkness of the desert and she was terrified. She couldn't panic, not now.  She had to silence all the swirling thoughts in mind: Derek, The Calaveras, her Mother, Stiles. Stella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes, everything seemed….clearer. Everything came into perfect view. she could make out the path way through the bushes and even seen pass that. she no longer felt scared or lost. She felt powerful. A smile grew upon her lips at the sensation, her brown eyes glowing a bright yellow.

She walked further until the sound of a twig snapping under the weight of someone's feet stopped her in her tracks. She's waited. She could hear the footsteps. Running. Getting closer and closer. Stella slips her finger around of the ring of the danger and braced herself for the unknown threat.   Suddenly, a figure cut through the brush rushing towards her before they could make the first move, Stella takes it for herself. She grabs them slamming them to the ground.

“It’s me! It's me.” Malia pleaded breathing heavily as the wind was just knocked out of her. She peered down at the knife pressed at her throat then up at the huntress who’s eyes were glowing back at her

“Why the hell were you charging at me?!” Stella demanded her grip getting tighter. Just as quick as the yellow glow in her eyes appeared, they were gone. Malia was so bewildered at what she had just seen that she didn't hear Stella until she snapped at her again.

“Malia!”

“I was running away!”

“From what? What was it?”

“I don’t know but its big fast...and it cuts deep.” The coyote winced at the sharp pain coming from her side. A large slash wound peeked from under her now blood soaked tee.

“Where's Kira?” The look on malia's face said all to well that whatever she was lurking in the desert was a greater threat.  They needed to go. Now. Whatever had attacked Malia was still out there and it wouldn't hesitant to come back and attack again.

Stella helped Malia to her feet the excruciating pain from her side and the tackle from Stella, made it nearly impossible for Malia to run with assistance. Her arm hooked over her shoulders, the two girls quickly ran back to where the jeep was. Kira was nowhere in sight until she jumped out from an opposite path brandishing her katana sword the look in her eyes full of fear yet ready to attack.

“Wait, It's us!” Stella exclaimed holding out her hand defensively.

Kira's eyes widen with relief then concern when she caught sight of Malia's wound. “What happened? What's out there?"

“We don't know but I'm really not trying to find out.”  They made they're way make to the jeep, that for the first stroke of luck this evening ,was up and running.

* * *

 

The five teens were safely back on the road, at least safe from the lurking creature in the desert. Now they were dealing with a very peeved Stiles.

“You,” Stiles scolded juggled his view between Malia and the dark Desert road. “ Don't ever do that again!”

“Do what?” Malia cocked her head to the side confused as to why Stiles was so angry.

“You took off! You took off running without saying something in the middle of the Desert in Mexico!”

Malia still couldn't connect the dots of what exactly she did wrong.

Stella leaned forward in between the driver and passenger seats. “What Stiles is screaming about is the fact that you took off and almost got yourself and everyone killed.” She had a sly smile on her face like a sibling enjoying watching her sister get chastised by their parent.

“You took off too!” Stiles glared through the rear view mirror.

"With permission,"Stella said with a smile but Stiles was having none of it. She scrunched up her face sinking back into the seat between Lydia and Kira. Lydia rolled her eyes at the trio, glancing out the window at the starry sky. Kira sat quieting wondering if she was going to get yelled at next.

Malia slouched back in her seat, she looked up at the rearview mirror having a view of Stella. She knows what she saw. Stella's eyes glowing just like hers and Scotts but different...they were yellow. She didn't know what that meant but one thing she knew was that Stella wasn't human.

“What are you staring at?” Stella raised a brow catching Malia's stare

“Your eyes.”

Stella stiffened a little. “They're dark and brown as always but I've been told when I'm mad they look black.” she committed coyly turning her face purposely away.

Malia decided that maybe she would take some of Stella's advice just for once and not ‘ push anyone's buttons’.

Stiles looked at both girls in utter confusion. “Look,” He said getting back on topic. “All I’m  asking for is a little warning.”

As they continued to drive a bucket full of moonlight shine through the jeep illuminating everything including malia's wound.

"That doesn't look good," Lydia said looking at the wound on Malia's side that had stopped bleeding

“It's okay.” Malia  shrugged it off minimizing the wound as if it was a little paper cut.

“Are you sure?” Kira asked wincing as she caught a full view of the wound. “It looks pretty deep.”

“I can feel it healing.”

“But you didn't see anything?” Lydia asked.

“Barely...but it had a strong scent.” Malia turned to the window the scent of the lurker so fresh she could still smell it.

“Like?”

“Like death”

* * *

  
After what seemed like hours, they finally arrived at the church, or what remained of one. The ruins of what was left of the church covered nearly a mile of the empty desert.

“Are you sure this is it?” Stella asked hoping out of the jeep. Her question was answered by the appearance of Scott and Braeden coming out of the entrance of the fallen church with a person resting on their shoulders.

Stella and Stiles were the first to rush their side but quickly stopped in their tracks.  Stunned.

“Is that him? Is that Derek?” Malia asked reaching them pushing the sleeves up on her jacket.

The person being carried out by Scott and Braeden slowly lifted up their head. they were disoriented and clearly weak. His features made him looked familiar. very familiar.

“Sort of.” Stiles said the shock on his face as the boys face registered in his mind. He wouldn't believe it if he wasn't standing here himself.

Stella's mouth dropped open as she stared back at the face of what was a much younger Derek Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait between chapters! There was alot of editing and revising going through this chapter but I hope to soon find a consistent time to post. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. 117

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the latest Chapter of Stella, sorry for the long way. I'm trying to figure out a writing schedule. There's a small flashback to an episode in season 3b that gives some more background on Stella just as a heads up
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also thank you so much for the Kudos and reads!

  
  


“Get the door!” Scott shouted over the loud pouring rain.

Stella and Lydia opened the door the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, watching as Scott and Stiles lifted the newly regressed werewolf out of the jeep.

Setting him on the metal clinic table, Deaton stared down at Derek Hale in shock and curiosity. “Wow.”

“Wow?” Stella voiced, taking off her now soaked jacket tossing it over to the side.

“"Wow? Wow as in, "I've seen this before and I know exactly what to do," kind of wow?” Stiles rambled as the veterinarian examined the unconscious young boy.

Deaton looked up at Stiles, "I think you might be overestimating my abilities." He may be very knowledgeable about the supernatural but it's very limited with it  comes to de-aging. Deaton didn’t think it was possible but he was always a fan of keeping an open mind.

Stella looked down at Derek for herself, he looked no younger than herself. She rested a hand on Derek’s limp arm, small goose bumps had formed all down his arms. He was cold to the touch. “Guys? He’s really cold.”  

Deaton grabbed a hold of Derek's arm to see for himself. It was true, he was nearly freeze. Not cold as a corpse but not as cold as a human or anything being should be.

“Do you think it's permanent?” Scott asked bewildered at everything that had unfolded in the past few hours. Their rescue mission to get Derek from Mexico derailed quickly with the news of Kate Argent being alive. Though they did manage to save Derek, they have no idea what happened to him out there.

“I'm not sure a medical diagnosis is even adequate." Deaton said as he continued to inspect Derek's condition, "This is well beyond my experience." He grabbed a small flashlight shining into Derek's eyes checking his pupils.  

“So what are we going to do with him?” Stella asked.

"Until he wakes up. Probably not much." Deaton looked over at Stella., "It might be best to leave him with me. He'll be safe here."

"You mean from Kate?" Stiles questioned, glancing over at Stella who didn't look back up. After the long car ride from Mexico back to Beacon Hills she slowly began to come to terms with the idea that her mother just might be alive. There was no else who would have wanted to do something to Derek but at the same time how could her mom do anything like this.

"If she's alive and she is what you say she is, she won't be able to walk past that gate," Deaton reassured the teens, though deep down Knowing Kate Argent and what she was capable of, he was sure nothing would stop her.

“Why would she want to do this to him?"Lydia questioned. There was no motive or gain in making Derek young again. It seems also as if it was done for no reason at all.

"Knowing Kate, it's probably for a reason that won't be any good for anyone but her."

"And bad for everyone else." Stiles pointed out.

Stella let out a small scoff. “You can say that again.”

Suddenly the group's second win was gone and the realization that they have all gone over a day without sleep was hitting them hard.  

"You guys should probably go home," Deaton advised them, watching as the young teens let out yawns struggling to keep their eyes open.  "He doesn't look to be in any danger. So maybe the rest of you should get some sleep?”

The thought of sleep or trying to attempt to go to sleep was laughable.

Deaton looked back at them as they stood in place not making any attempt to leave. "It is a school night... And you all need to start taking care of your own lives again." It was true they always put the unsuspecting people of beacon hills who were always at risk of some supernatural evil first before everything especially school.

“But someone should stay with you.” Scott voiced. Leaving Deaton only with an unconscious Derek with a newly changed Kate looming around was a daunting thought.

Stella lifted up Derek’s  hand checking for any sign of what could have possibly happened out there. Defensive wounds on the knuckles, battle scars on the palms, anything but there was nothing. Derek seemed perfectly fine besides being over 11 years younger. Stella felt Derek subconsciously,  grip her hand tightly. “I’ll stay.” Stella declared.

Everyone turned and looked at her.  Normally Stella would have been long gone when they dropped off Kira and Malia but she owned to Derek after finding out that she was his daughter. Plus he had the keys to the loft still.

“I’m not even enrolled in school yet. I have nothing else to do.” She shrugged a little still holding Derek's hand.

“Okay, I’m not okay with that,” Stiles said shaking his head. “Definitely not.”

“I’ll stay too.” Lydia offered up. “"My grades are fine...despite missing a few classes.”

“See? Three people will be here with him. It’ll be fine.” Stella said mostly directed towards Stiles.

“I’m still not okay with this,” Stiles repeated defiantly crossing his arms not moving out of his place.

Stiles and Stella stared at each other challenging each other silently. They didn't have a speak to argue with each other.

“Stiles,” with her free hand Stella touch his arm before pointing at the door. “Go home, please.” Hearing Stella say his name was rare enough to catch him off guard, and her touch alone render him weak.

“Fine. Fine! But I’m not happy about it.” Stiles gave up but he still stood hovering over Stella.

Scott grabbed a hold of his friend and tugged him out of the room, no super strength required.

Stella watched the boys leave returning her attention back to Derek.

Lydia looked over at Stella and Derek's hands and was taken aback. The red burn marks around Stella's wrist from the attack at the Calaveras were long gone, almost as if they were never there.

“Your wrist,,they healed,” Lydia said looking at Stella nearly wide-eyed.

Looking down at her wrist, Stella realized that Lydia was right. Both red bands of raw skin had healed over. “Oh, I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought…”

Deaton looked up his interests peaked. He and Lydia shared a look.

* * *

 

“You know too. Don’t you” Lydia questioned glancing over at Stella was had fallen asleep next to the examination table, kneeling on the ground with her head resting on the table, her hand loosely in Derek's.

Deaton nodded. “The Argents could be considered regular of mines for some time.” He explained. “They realized the dangers of having a werewolf born child in a family of hunters.”

“So she is...a werewolf?”

“She was. I don’t be so anymore.”

Lydia furrowed her brows. ‘Anymore? How is that even possible?”

Deaton watched the young girl. If what Lydia had said was true, and Stella's heavy burns had healed over in mere hours maybe it wasn't possible.

* * *

 

A few hours after leaving, Stiles and Scott were back on campus climbing up the stairs to the second story of the main building towards their history class.

“this is the last time I take a page from your book, Scott,” Stiles said accusingly waving a finger at his best friend.

“My book? What book?” Scott paused on semi-busy staircase. “What did I do?”

“When I found out Stella left I, regretfully took a page from your book. I gave Stella her space right. when she went France there was no communication. no texts no calls.” Stiles explained. months before when Allison left from France after the dealing with her mother's death and her grandfather's meddling, herself and Scott had agreed on no communication while she was gone. “now I'm pretty sure she hates me and it's your fault.”

“But why would you take a page from my book...things don't usually work out for me.”

Stiles stood on the top of the stairs realizing that Scott was kinda right.  Stiles waved his hand out of irritation.

“So you didn't call her at all?” Scott asked trying to be helpful.

“No, I called. She didn't answer so I left a message.”

“maybe she never she saw that she had a message.”

“No, I had a France phone card with over two hours worth of minutes on it...maybe she didn't get them.”

Scott had to stop for a moment. “You left two hours worth of messages?”

“No,” Stiles told him. “Her message box was filled half through it.” Stiles shrugged as if it was perfectly normal.

The swung open the door downs entering the building.

“So you think she’s ignoring you?”

“I think it's more than that.” Stiles sighed aside out of the way of the school morning traffic. “I think Stella's scared of me.”

Scott had to laugh he felt bad at the concern expression of Stiles' face but the thought that Stella's as scared of Stella was ridiculous. “Why do you think that?”

“Because whenever I touch her she get tense as if she thinks I may hurt her. I feel like...something happened and she's not telling me.”

Scott didn't say anything. there was a lot that Stella wasn't telling Stiles but when it came to her relationship with stiles, he was as in the dark as Stiles was.

* * *

 

Stella slowly opened her eyes a small yawn escaping her lips. Lydia was resting in a chair identical to hers and Deaton was till checking on Derek.

“Stella,”Deaton said placing the medical flashlight in his shirt pocket. “How are you feeling?”

Stella shrugged. “better than him.” She loosely gestures over at Derek.

Deaton nodded. He thought for a moment then turn to Stella. he had to ask her something it would be risky but it could hurt to ask. “And you anger? How has that been?”

“Controlled at least.” The words flowed off her tongue without a second thought.

“Good,” Deaton said with a nodded and walked out of the examination room towards his office.

Stella watched with confusion realizing what exactly Deaton had asked.  Her anger problems were  something only very few people knew about and it was something that wasn't talked about much. When she was younger her anger would occasionally send her into a spiraling  rage tantrum. She hadn’t experienced a meltdown in years she had it under control especially since she came back to Beacon Hills with Allison.  

But Deaton asked as if he knew very well what he was talking about but she couldn't figure out why.

“Stel?” Lydia yawned rolling her as she sat up in the metal chair. The sound of Deaton shutting the door to his office shook her out of her slumber if it was any slumber at all , she still felt like she hadn't slept a wink at all.

“Yeah?” Stella shook her head as there was still no changes in Derek. “He's still not awake.” She leaned up against the brick office wall. “But then again if he does wake up who's knows what he’ll be like.”

Lydia stood up adjusting her braided hairstyle. “you mean...you mean he might not know who we are?”

Stella nodded.

Deaton entered back into the room and checked Derek's pulse. “His heart rate is still alarmingly  high.”

Lydia reached for Derek's hand. “But he's a lot warmer now.”

The veterinarian exchanged glances with the two girls.

“that's a good thing right?”  Stella offered. “He's not dying.”

an idea came to Deaton. “I’m going to try something.” He pointed a finger at his scalpel that rested on the counter. “Lydia please hand me that scalpel and Stella...I want you to hold his hand.”

With scalpel in hand, Deaton made a small incision in Derek's forearm cutting down in a straight line.  Stella scrunched up her face as the wound but in an instant, it was gone. it had healed over.

“you're right about one thing Stella. he's not dying. His healing abilities are just as strong as they should be.” Deaton a voiced trailed off, clueing into the fact that there was much more going on.

“But?” Lydia asked.

“His healing abilities are unusually strong….hyperactive if you will. A powerful alpha would at least need a minute for a wound such as this.”

“And Derek healed in seconds…” Stella looked at Derek's arms and then at her own wrists. both injuries were gone and healed over.

“Correct.” Deaton paused for a moment. “Let's try something else. Grab me a five-milliliter syringe. Top drawer." Deaton turned to a cabinet in the room, while Lydia began to shuffle through the drawer.

Stella watched them as a sudden movement below her caught her eye. Derek began to shift a little in clenching his fists revealing his claws.

“Derek?”

Lydia and Deaton turned around to see the young werewolf fully alert with glowing blue eyes.

“Derek are you alright?” Deaton asked eyeing Derek's defensive posture gearing ready to attack.

Derek breathing became heavy as he grew frustrated with his werewolf sense higher causing every little sound to ring against his ears. His vision was blurred and all he could see was red.

“Derek.”

“Derek? can you hear us?”

“Der, are you okay?”

“Derek…”

“Derek!” Stella snapped after calmingly saying the young boy name seemingly had no effect. Derek wiped his head over towards her covering his eyes multiple heart rates pounding him his ears.  

“Do you know where you are?” Stella asked clearly yet sternly backing slowly away from towards Deaton and Lydia who stood in a corner away from Derek.

Derek looked at them in fear and confusion, panting loudly trying to figure out where he was and more Importantly how to get out. All he could piece together was that these people were holding him captive and they were the enemy. He clenched his jaw and glared at the blurred figures before him.

Stella took a chance and slowly took a step towards the werewolf. “Derek just calm down for a seco-”

with his instincts telling him it was ‘them against him’ Derek sensed that her fraud was down and took the opportunity to strike. He clawed down at Stella knocking her into the examination table.

before Deaton or Lydia  had a chance to react, Derek grabbed a hold of the veterinarian tossing him against Lydia scratching him in the process.

the trio could only watch in shock as Derek ran out of the office into Beacon Hills

* * *

 

“Malia?”

The classroom all turned in their seats to look at the newest edition to their class.

“Malia, One of our greatest presidents. Gettysburg Address?" Mr. Yukimura asked as the were coyote stared back at him, like a deer caught in headlights with a yellow highlighter trapped between her teeth.

She was in the process of highlighting things she's wasn't aware of in the textbook….which was a lot.

Scott and Stiles looked back at their friend wanting to help. there was nothing more embarrassing than being called on in class when you weren't paying attention and even worse when you didn't know the answer. Stiles mouthed the answer to Malia who blinked back at him, clueless.

Malia was spared a few seconds to think when Scott's cellphone went off vibrating on top of his desk.

“cell phones off, Scott. Malia? Do you know the answer?”

Scott turned his phone off shoving it into his pocket as Malia quickly began to flip through her textbook. Kira, who was in the back of the classroom nearly jumped out of her seat clearly knowing the answer. but she knew her father wasn't going to call her to ‘keep things fair’

Another phone went off.  “ Phones off. Everyone." Mr. Yukimura instructed once more, "Malia?"

Malia felt warmth rush to her cheeks as she felt the burning eyes of classmates and a few snickers here and there.  _Was the answer that obvious?_

“Okay, do anyone else know the answer?” The entire class, besides Scott and Stiles, raised their hands. _Apparently._

Malia closed her textbook slowly sliding into her seat. Embarrassment  was an emotion she never felt as a coyote and she could live without it.

a third phone made a chirping sound, "I said phones off!" Mr. Yukimura shouted to the quiet class of students.

“Um, dad?” Kira said quietly her hand still raised. “That was your phone.”

Now it was Mr. Yukimura who was embarrassed. “Oh, I see…” He fumbled through his bag pulling out his cellphone. It wasn't a text from his wife or an important message from the school. It was a text from an unknown number. “Scott call Lydia” Mr. Yukimura read the text out loud in confusion.

Scott and Stiles exchanged glances.

* * *

 

Arriving at the Animal Clinic, Scott and Stiles walked in on Lydia tending to Deaton’s injuries.

“I don't think he's just younger physical,” Deaton said, silently thanking Lydia for bandaging up his arm. “ I believe his mind is younger too.”

Everyone in the room’s attention shifted when the office door squeaked open. Stella entered the room applying a bandage to her collarbone.

“What happened?Are you okay?” Scott asked concerned.  Stiles watched on equally as concerned.

“Benjamin Button slashed me.” She said applying pressure to the bandage. “An inch higher and he would have slashed my throat. The irony is overwhelming.” Stella deadpanned tossing some trash in the garbage.

“He didn't recognize either of us. He went it into full survival mode. In his mind, it was us or him.” She said. “ He was terrified and took off.”

“Where do you go I'd you're a teenage werewolf and you're scared? " Stiles asked scratching his head.

“A wolf goes back to its den." Scott offered up some of his knowledge of wolves that she had garnered over the years. "But Derek lives in a loft."

“Not as a teenager.” Stiles corrected him.

“The Hale house,” Lydia suggested.

"He wouldn't remember the fire." Deaton told them, "It wouldn't have yet.”

Stella ran a shaky hand through her hair at the talk of the Hale fire. “Hold on.” She raised a finger. “Let's say we do manage to find out what are we going to say? That his whole family besides Peter, which isn't much of a consolation prize, is dead? ‘Sorry, bud but your family's been killed in a fire by werewolf hunters?’”

_A few minutes away from the clinic Derek Hale arrived at his home address only time that where his house once stood was now a pile of rubble and charred pieces of the framework._  

“I guess I'm going to have to tell him.” Scott sighed not excited about having the conversation.

“oh, good luck with that…” Lydia comments her voice dripping with sarcasm.

_Derek kneeled in front of what remained of his home's foundation shocked and scared. He held a burnt piece of wood that came from the stairs railing._

"she’s right. Maybe you shouldn't." stiles told Scott. "You know, at least until we figure out how to get him back to normal."

“I can't lie to him,” Scott told the room.

“Then I can. ” Stella volunteered.

“He'll know. He can hear  heartbeats remember. " Scott told her, "When we find him, we tell him the truth."  Derek was already violent enough confused and they already knew what he could do when he was rightfully angry.

Stella cleared her throat and stepped over to Scott. ‘Derek, there was a fire at your house but your family is saved in a better place now. I need you to come with me because right now you've lost your memories and I can help you get them back.”

Scott listened impressed nearly everything she said was a lie yet she never wavered. “Your heartbeat was steady.”

“It's simply convincing yourself that what you're saying is true. It's a trick my mother taught me apparently it comes in handy not only with liar detector tests but also with tricking werewolves. “ Stella smiled sweetly crossing her arms.

“Is that how you've managed to stay out of jail?” Stiles asked.

The loud sound of police sirens went off heading north from the animal clinic cut the conversation short.

Everyone in the room felt silence as a single thought entered their minds.

“We need to head over to sheriff station."

* * *

 

The moment Stiles and Scott rushed into the sheriff station it was too late.

Derek was seated on a bench being eyed by not only Parrish and a fellow Deputy but Sheriff Stilinski himself.

When the sheriff caught sight of his son and his best friend he rubbed his forehead preparing himself for what he was about to hear.  “I'll handle this.”

* * *

 

The sheriff rested against his desk gathering his composure. “Okay. I want you to two, to be honest with me.” The two boys raised their brows. “ I want you to be completely and absolutely honest with me.” Scott nodded his head meanwhile stiles shrugged seemingly saying that his honesty depends on the topic.  “Have you been time traveling?”

The two boys exchanged looks. Time travel?

“Because if time traveling is real, you know what? I'm done. I'm out.” The sheriff ranted. “You're going to be driving _me_ to Eichen house!” He could understand werewolves and banshees, he could handle  old Japanese spirits that possess people but he had to draw the line somewhere.

“We found him like this,” Scott explained.

“Where? Swimming in the fountain of youth?" The Sheriff whisper yelled at Scott moving away from his desk.

If his father wasn't yelling at them, Stiles would have said that the fountain of youth was actually a good theory.

_Derek sat on the wooden bench in the sheriff's office rubbing his hands together as a figure stood over her their shadow casting down on him.  “Who are you?”_

_“The girl who's throat you nearly slashed.”_

_Derek eyed her up and down. He could barely make out the difference now that his vision wasn't blurred and coated with red. “What are you doing here?”_

_“Cashing in for a future favor,”Stella said with her prize winning grin._  

"No," Stiles replied. he was about to try to pull an excuse out of his ass but the expression on his father's face told him he better just come out with the truth. "We found him buried…" he rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "In a tomb of Wolfsbane… in an Aztec temple." he added carefully eyeing his father's facial expression, "In Mexico underneath a church…in the middle of a town that was destroyed…by an earthquake."

The sheriff stared back  processing the information shocking quiet.

“Probably put there by…..a now werewolf Kate Argent.”

that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

“You told me you were going camping!” The sheriff snapped at his son.

“We were…” Stiles admired “Just in Mexico.”

"Kate somehow  caused Derek to be aged backward. He can't remember anything." Scott explained to the Sheriff.

Sheriff raised a hand. “Kate? You mean Kate Argent as in ‘Stella's Mother that was murdered’ Kate Argent?”

“Yeah that...Kate Argent.” Stiles replied nervously they hadn't exactly covered reincarnation on the chessboard.

“We just need to talk to him.”

“well, right now it looks like someone's gotten through to him first." The Sheriff said with a tired sigh. He was going to need to take an aspirin after this conversation.

Outside the sheriff's office, Stella was seated on the bench beside the now calm young werewolf.

* * *

 

“Why would I go with you?” Derek looked up at Scott and stiles clearly wary of both boys.

Scott looked over at Stella who simply shrugged. With a sigh, Scott leaned over leveling himself with Derek who was sitting on the couch. “Because you can trust us.” He flashed his red Alpha eyes.

“Your an Alpha.” Derek realized sitting up a bit straighter, though he wasn't entirely on board with but his trust in him. “Okay, who are you?” He asked. Derek looked over at Stiles. “And who's he?” Stiles who was looking at the mail on his father’s desk looked over at him.  “oh we're the people keeping out of jail.”

Derek shook his head scoffing at the whole idea. he was better off on his own. he could find his family himself.

Stella rubbed her temple. it was clear where she got her stubbornness from. How were they going to convince Derek to trust them when they were lying their ass off around him.

A thought came to her mind. It was another thing Kate had taught her: manipulation. She sat up straighter and tilted her head to the side. “You know you can trust me.” her voice smooth and soft. “You have no reason not to. Come with us and like I promised well help you go back to your family.” She rested a hand on Derek's shoulder the gesture alone sent the young werewolf guard crumbling down.

little did he know that it was an exact parallel to a conversation he had with Kate year's early before the fire.

Derek looked at her nodded. “Okay.”

* * *

 

“So I guess we know how Kate was able to commit the hair fire.” Stiles scoffed watching as Derek was filling out paperwork for his release as Stella told him to. “even as a kid, he can get manipulated by a pretty face.

Stella walked over to the pair. “It's not like you guys had any better ideas. If we did your way we'd still be trying to get him off the couch.” She said. “At Least now he trusts us enough that we can try to figure out what happened to him and keep him safe.”

“From Kate,” Scott added.

Stella nodded finally coming to terms that her mother was, in fact, alive.

“you two take him to my house and I'll meet you guys there later.” Scott patted his best friend on the back before turning to head for the door.

“And uh where are you going?”

“To the person, we should have got too earlier.”

“Yeah, you know I _hate_ that guy!” He was going to see Peter Hale.

* * *

 

“Where are we going?”

“Stop asking Questions.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“What did I just say?” Stiles eyes Derek who was in the back seat of his jeep. “We're taking you some place safe.”

Derek unsatisfied  with the answer pressed on. “And that's where?”

Stella rolled her eyes. “don't worry about okay your be fine.”

Derek looked at her in the rearview mirror staring at her reflection as he had been doing the majority of the ride when he was hounding Stiles for answers.

“What are you looking at?”

“You just seem very familiar and you have a scent tha--”

Stella quickly  reached up and turned the rear view mirror away from her. “Enough with the grilling, alright.”

Stiles' eyes flicked from between Derek,Stella, and the road. Stella caught his glanced and leaned over towards so only he could hear. “What?”

“You don't think he knows who Kate is,do you?”

Stella shook her head. “No way, he's only 16 .”

“I'm 17.” Derek correctly clearly listening in on their conversation. He gestured towards his ears. O _of course, werewolf hearing._

“You _do_ know that eavesdropping is rude”

* * *

 

Kira and Lydia pulled into a nearly abandoned gas station that sketchy beyond belief. that resides on the other side of towns.

Kira pressed the lock button on her phone shoving it in her skirt pocket. “Scotts going to talk to Peter.” She said. “And we're supposed to met Stiles and Stella at Scott's house.”

“that sounds like a terrible plan,” Lydia commented putting her car in park. “Almost as the one we had in Mexico.” at this rate by the end of the day they were going to be two for two for horrible life threatening plans.

“About that,” Kira chuckled nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She had been battling on how exactly to lead into this conversation but Lydia mentioning Mexico herself was a life savor.

Remember how we were in the club and you and  Scott were tied up to electrified cables?"

“Vividly."

"I know. I guess what I'm trying to ask is..." She rambled m, "If my hand was on the dial connected to you and I had to turn it up to ten..."

Would I be angry?" Landon asked finishing the Kitsunes sentence.

"Yeah."

"No. Because I knew you had no choice." Lydia  told her, "Exactly like Scott knows. And if you're worried about him, just remember, you're a Katana-wielding, badass Kitsune." Kira smiled warmly at the strawberry blonde.

“Thanks, Lydia.”

Lydia smiled back unbuckling her seat getting ready to fill up her car.

“Wait! Lydia, there's another thing I'd like to ask you….about Mexico.”Kira started chewing at her bottom lip. “Do you think that Stella might me a…”

“A full-fledged werewolf? Definitely”

Kira's eyes widened stunned. though it was what she was thinking, having someone else say it out loud made the ideas seem all the more real. “Well, I-I don't...I mean I think maybe…”

“Kira, Stella had enough volts of electricity going through her body that if she was human she would have been fried. She also healed her second-degree burns in less than a few hours.” Lydia pointed out. “And when Derek scratched her today her scar as nearly gone before she even put the bandage on.”

“Do you think she knows?”

“Maybe but right now Stella is doing the backstroke in the river of denial. She's going to avoid realizing it for as along as she can.”

“You mean until the full moon.”

“Exactly.”

Kira sighed it seemed like her friend's life was being turned on its head once again not soon after the death of her cousin she was dealing with her mother coming back to life and the guy she just found out to be her father is now aged backward.

Lyda exhaled quickly opening up the car door. “Alrighty then...um grab a card from the visor so we can fill up. The Beacon Hills Credit Union." Lydia instructed as she walked towards the back of her car.

Kira pulled down the visor seeing not one credit card but five. “Um does all these credit cards mean you have good credit or bad?” Kira asked scrunching up her face as she skimmed for the BHCU card. she found the car and happened to look at the gas indicator, "Hey, it looks like you have... A full tank." Kira shouted out to Lydia. When she heard no response she poked her head out of the car but Lydia was gone. “Lydia?”

Kira quickly exited the car finding the banshee standing idly in front of the restroom of the gas station.

“Lydia are okay?”

“Don't...look.”

The warning feels on deaf ears as Kira turned her head to see the bloody mess that covered the bathroom leaving a maimed gas station attendant ripped to shreds in its midst.

* * *

 

“So what do we do with him?”

“I don't know maybe tie him up and shove him in the closet until Scott and Peter come by.”

“You know my Uncle?”

Stella and Stiles jumped when Derek appeared from around the corner of the hallway, once again listening on their conversation.

“What did we talk about earlier? Eavesdropping is very rude.” Stella resting a hand on her hip. “We told you to stay in the car.”

“It was hot in there.”

“The bust out a window and sit.”

“NO! How about he doesn't do that.” Stiles exclaimed. “The jeep is barely holding on by a thread I don't a need a de-aged werewolf to make it worst!”

“A what?”

“Nothing!” Stella leading Derek back into the hallway. “listen you’re going to go into Scott's room and you’re going to sit and be quiet okay. No eavesdropping. no talking to me or him.”

“What about him?” He asked gesturing his head towards the kitchen.

Agent McCall was walking into the kitchen with his arms filled with a brown bag filled with take out.

“Oh my- Are you getting taller?” Stiles jumped at the sight of the Agent who towered over everyone in the room.

“Fantastic.” Stella pushed her hair back tilting her head away from the agents view. It wasn't that she hate Scott's Father, she hated all cops(besides the sheriff)  especially ones that grilled her constantly and seemed to know her past very well and also seemed like they fully intended that she pay for her decisions.

“Stella...Argent right?” agent McCall asked as if he hadn't reviewed her record a number of times. “You're back in town?”

“Obviously.” Stella glanced at Derek who seemed more puzzled that he's been all day. That name sounded so familiar to him but his mind was so fuzzy with everything going on that he could piece it together.

"What are you guys doing here?" Agent McCall asked the trio eyeing  the unfamiliar face in the room.

Before Stella or Stiles could conjure up a reasoning Derek spoke up, "We're waiting for Scott." he said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, so am I. We're supposed to have dinner." Agent McCall told them as he set the bag of food down on the kitchen table, "I brought extra. You guys hungry?"

Multiple answers filled the room coming for the teens two of them shaking their heads while one nodded starving for food.

"We're _not_ hungry," Stella told the Agent gripping Derek's arm. “We ate earlier remember.”

"No, we didn’t, I'm starving," Derek claimed, looking at her yanking his arm back.

"None of us are hungry." Stiles said ignoring  Derek's comments, "Thanks, though… for the offer."

"Okay, well if you two ate already," Agent McCall said to Stiles and Stella, "Your friend can still eat with us. What's your name?"

"Miguel," Stiles answered quickly before Derek or Stella  could even answer. This earned him a look from not only Derek from Stella. "My cousin Miguel…" He  threw an arm over his shoulder, gave it a good squeeze along with a fake laugh, "From Mexico. So..."

Stella bite her tongue as she watched Stiles pull the excuse out of his ass. His cousin Miguel from Mexico...tragic.

Without skipping a beat,  Agent McCAll started speaking Spanish to Derek, "Oh my God." Stella mumbled softly bring her palm to her forehead. He was trying to trip them up and he's about to succeed. They were screwed.

Derek replied with ease speaking fluent Spanish back to the Agent rendering Stiles and Stella speechless. _He knows Spanish, of course._  

"Fantastic." Agent McCall expressed in English, "Egg roll?"

"Hell, yeah." Derek cheered as he gave a laugh and flashed a smile at Stiles before he went to the kitchen. Stiles stood in the living room laughing nervously as she watched Derek and Agent McCall sort out the food.

“What the hell just happened?" Stiles muttered to the brunette who was just as stunned as he was.

“I think Derek just saved our asses. “ Stella replied through a forced smile.

“You guys coming?” Derek shouted half way chewing through an egg roll

“Coming!" The pair  feigned pleasure to join them as they headed into the kitchen.

* * *

 

Darkness had already covered the small town of Beacon Hills the time Scott arrived at Derek’s loft, but he wasn't the only one.

“What are you doing here?” He asked Malia who apparently had been standing outside waiting for him to arrive.

"I heard you were coming to talk to Peter." She told him, "And since everyone, so far, has told me he's basically Satan in a V-neck, I figured you shouldn't be alone."

"I can handle Peter," Scott told him. What Scott really meant was, ‘ there's no way you're going to meet peter at least not yet.’ there was so much going on with Derek the last thing he needed was for peter to ‘reconnect’ with his long lost daughter.’  

"You can handle him better with me," Malia said confidently as she made her way into the loft.

* * *

 

“Whats wrong with you?” Malia's voice echoed off the walls of the dark loft. Everything appeared to be back to normal the furniture was fixed and the floor was cleared as if Derek wasn't attacked weeks earlier.

“Nothing..”

“Your heart's pounding like crazy." Malia said as they walked through the room, "Are you nervous?"

"He's just bad at introductions," Peter commented lounging out on his nephew's loveseat reading a book.

“Peter.” Scott half expected to see peter at the loft but honestly peter here more times than not. “This is Malia.”

The book dropped to the side falling between the couch of the sofa, peters attention had gone for the plot of the book to the girl in front of him. Malia, his daughter. He examined her, inspecting her features which were his and which came from ‘her’. “Beautiful eyes...Did you get them from your father?"

“Mother,” Malia commented.

"Interesting," Peter commented, before moving along to the main topic he wasn't interested in thinking about the mother at all. "Anyway, I'm sure they've told you a lot about me."

"The homicidal killing spree came up."

"Well, we're all works in progress,"  Peter said with a small shrug.

"Well, when you progress to your next killing spree, why don't you try and make sure they all stay dead?"

Scott's eyes bounced between the both of them watching them talk with the overbearing secret that only he and peter were aware over the heads.

Peter arched a brow, “What is that supposed to mean?" He was pretty such everyone he's ever kill was buried 6 feet under.

"What do you know about people being turned by a scratch?" Scott said trying a jog the former alphas memory .

Peter cocked his head with interest. “Did you scratch someone, Scott?" He had to say he was impressed. "Don't worry about it, the claws have to go pretty deep."

"But it's possible." Scott reiterated, "Like if you clawed out someone's throat?

Well, yeah, it's possible. It's also beyond rare." Peter admitted, "We're talking one in a... ...million."   _Kate_.

* * *

 

So, uh, Miguel." Agent McCall asked, "What did you say your last name was again?"

"Oh, it's Juarez." Stiles answered quickly with his  mouth full of chinse food, "Cinqua... Tiago."

"That's a mouthful." Agent McCall said as he took a bite of his food, "How do you spell that?"

Stella and Derek both turned to Stiles. Neither were going to back him up on this one.

"Phonetically."

“So Stella,” Agent McCall Cleared his throat, “What caused you to come back to Beacon Hills,”

“A fresh start.” She said taking a bite from her piece of broccoli a bit aggressively she would much rather go back to eating in silence.

Agent McCall eyed her before nodding taking a long sip from his soda.

* * *

 

_“Thank God you are here. Oh, boy! Thank the lord." Stiles  said loudly with a nervous laugh. He had almost barreled into the 6’4 Agent though crashing into him would buy him some time for Kira and Scott to get out of his office._

_“what do you want, Stiles?" Agent McCall asked the rambling boy obviously not in the mood for one of his antics._

_"Oh, jeez!" Stiles started stammering running his hands back and forth through his hair. “I-um”  Suddenly a young brunette rushed into the office stopping beside Stiles. In comparison, she was much more composed while stiles was mumble and babbling about a case that at the moment Agent McCall wasn't sure existed._

_The young girl looked familiar, Agent McCall looked down at the files in his hands that were the records of many recurrent offenders in Beacon Hills. One of those files belongs to a Stella Argent._

_“Stella...D. Argent?” Agent McCall asked earning a look for the girl._

_“Maybe.” Stella crossed her arms already on the defense. She had been in town for no less than two weeks and here was a man she's never meet before calling her by her full name._

_“I’m Agent McCall...Do you have a moment to talk?”_

_Stella mouth would have dropped if she wasn't so good at keeping her poker face. She was about to say no when Stiles’ eyes pleading for her to buy Scott and Kira some time by talking to Scott’s dad._

_“Sure...why not.”_

_Agent McCall leaned against the Sheriff's desk with a hefty  manila folder in  hand. “Ms. Argent I’m not sure you’re aware but while I've been in town I’ve been going over many of the open or unresolved cases in Beacon Hills. As well as some of the remarkable cases that have taken place in this town.”_

_Stella shrugged. “I don't know what that has to do with me. I just moved here.”_

_“Your last name, ‘Argent’ comes up quite often in those cases”_

_“Is this there a point to this or?”_

_“I came across your file. It was sent over after your latest antic….’ Trespassing on Private Property’ and…”Federal Property.”  Agent McCall read scanning the last report written up on the young girl._

_“If you read closer you’ll see that the charges were dropped,”  Stella said sweetly._

_“So it does.” Agent Mccall looked at the file right behind it were it read that there was ‘no evidence’ that Stella was ever there and all charges were formally dropped. “That seems to be a common thing with you.”_

_“Second Degree Robbery...dropped. Trespassing...dropped. First Degree Robbery...dropped. Arson...dropped. Reckless endangerment…” Agent McCall sighed. “Dropped.”  He closed the file revealing the young girls smug expression on her face as she sat before him. It was incredible it was also as if she was ‘untouchable’.  “You have quite the record..at least you should. The amount of ‘lost evidence’ in your file is appalling. And this isn’t even your entire records the first half was lost in...fire at your hometown’s police department.”_

_“It was an electrical fire everyone's records were lost.”_

_“It can't be a consequence that another fire as an  Argent's name attached to it.”_

_Stella shrugged bored of this interaction. “It was an electrical fire and if you really want to look into it, you’ll know that I wasn’t even in my hometown I was here, in Beacon Hills.”  She head towards the door with the Agent spoke up._

_“You can only get away with some much, Ms. Argent. There's going to be a slip up eventually and I will catch it.”_

_“Then I hope you plan on staying in Beacon Hills for a very long time.”_

* * *

 

“That could have gone worst,” Stella mumbled tossing her food away. “Actually now that I think about it...I don't think it could.”

Stiles looked over at The dining area where Derek and agent McCall were still eating. “If they mention the fire it's going to get a hell of a lot worse.”

“Why would he ask I told him his family was fine.”

“Maybe he doesn't believe you.”

“I doubt that.”

“Oh yeah, I forget you used you female Argent Manipulation skills,” Stiles commented mockingly.

Stella rolled her eyes leaning up against the dish washer. Stiles looked around noticing that for the first time in months he and Stella were actually alone. “Hey, Stell.”

Stella arched a brow curious at the sudden change of tone, she felt something was coming.

“We don’t keep things for each other right?” _There it is._

“If we didn’t keep things from each other then we would be us.”

“So,” Stiles smirked. “There’s an us?”

Stella almost managed to smile back but was about to give Stiles the satisfaction. “What are you on about,Stilinski?”

“I feel like ever since you got back from France...you’ve been hiding something from me.”

“Have you been hiding something from me?” Stella deflected

Stiles blinked, his mouth agape. “Um,” Memories flashed back to a particular moment back in Eichen House. “I uh,” In the basement of the insane asylum with Malia in very close counters….on a couch. “Nothing! Not a… a thing”

Stella didn't have to have werewolf powers to sense she was being lied too. Stiles had a tell. A terrible one at that. He squinted at you and pointed at you that would make you think he was casually winking at you ensuring he was honest.

“Alright, then you have nothing to worry about.”

But they had a lot to worry about on the other side of the room  Derek had reached  over to get more food he noticed a badge on the table, "Mr. McCall, you're an FBI agent?" He asked.

The pair whipped their heads around they could sense where this was going. It wasn't good.

"He's low level," Stiles called out rushing over with Stella in suit hoping to deter whatever question Derek intended on asking.  "Very low level. He doesn't even have a voice."

"So do you investigate murders?" Derek asked ignoring Stella and Stiles.

"Sometimes." Agent McCall said oblivious to Stiles reactions, "When it's a Federal crime."

"What about fires?"

“Oh my god” Stella said shaking her head. They were done for.

Stiles released a nervous laugh, "You know what I have a better question.Wheres Scott? " Stiles questioned. "Shouldn't Scott be here by now? We should definitely call Scott."

But neither of Derek or Agent McCall was paying him attention, "What kind of fires are you talking about?"

"Do you know anything about the Hale family?"

* * *

 

"Can't someone in this town stay dead?" Peter asked exclaimed with great frustration. Out of all the people, he's killed she was the one he would have loved to never have to deal with again. Hell, he’d take the scarifying Darach over Kate.

"I think they were hoping you would," Malia said casually

"Do you have any idea why Kate would turn Derek into a teenager again?" Scott asked.

"What color were his eyes?" Peter asked him.

"Blue."

"After Paige." Peter commented, "Which could mean around the time he first met Kate."

Scott had to stop for a moment, "But Stella said Kate and Derek didn’t meet at this age. She said he was too young."

Peter let out a hearty laugh. “Age was just a number to Kate especially when it came to getting something she wanted.” Peter was about to turn away when he replay what Scott just said. “I'm sorry did you say ‘Stella’? Is she back in town?” Peter said in a tone that would cause one to believe if they didn't know peter, that he was purely happy about the return of his great niece.

“Yes and she knows what you did to Kate.” Malia pointed out.

“Interesting.” Peter was aware that eventually, the young hunter would come with a vengeance for what he had done. “We’ll call it even then,” he said with a wave of a hand.

* * *

 

Derek slammed Stiles into Scott's bedroom door pressing the side of his face onto the door pinning his arm back. “Okay, I didn't lie!” Stiles shouted only for Derek to bend his arm further. “Okay, I omitted certain truths,"  he confessed but Derek didn’t care. He put his trust into these people on to find out they were lying to him and that his whole family was dead.

Before Derek could strike again he himself was bend to the ground his body seized up with a great amount of pressure on his lower back. Stella held Derek know her knee pressed into his back. “What the hell?!”

“It's just a pressure point. Don’t worry if you stop fighting it the numbness will go away.” She said tugging on his arms. Then it dawned on her she had just pinned down Derek Hale with so little of a fight. “Oh my god, when you have your memories back I’m not going to let you forget this.” She said with a large grin.

“You’re a werewolf hunter” Derek realized that the only way she could have known to perform such an act.

“Ding ding, Sweetheart. ” Stella stood up brushing her jeans off as she stood beside Stiles.

Derek had only met hunter once before. “Kate..” He mumbled that's who she reminded him of. It was so clear to him.”

“Wait did you just say, Kate?” Stiles said shocked. “You know who she is.”

“Of course, I do!”

“Ooookay.” Stella grabbed a hold on Stiles’ arm and started to tug him out of the room. “You stay right there.” She instructed Derek.

“And don’t move,” Stiles added. Derek stood in confusion as the couple rushed out of the room in mid-conversation.Stiles was out the door, but quickly popped his head back into the room, "I thought you..." She mumbled, before being tugged by Stella out of the room.

“So Derek _does_  know Kate.”

Stella nodded. “I don't think they knew each other for so long but he knows her at this age… But that doesn't make any sense either.”

“Wait, Kate and Derek knew each before the fire?”

“Knew each other? They were together...relatively speaking.” Stella told him.

“ Kate and Derek were together _together_?” This was all news to him. But the fact that Derek had fallen for a girl who ultimately did something evil wasn't much news.

“Oh my god,” Stella said shock and then again with disgust. Derek and Kate didn’t know each other for a long time this _was_  they age they met and ‘dated’.  Gross. “ Oh my god it makes sense now. She turned Derek back to a time not only to when he knew who she was but when he...loved her.”

“But why?”

“I don’t know but I have a feel she needs him for something.”

“We need to call Scott.”

* * *

 

In Derek's loft, Peter, Scott and Malia were having the same revelation.

“She needs Derek's trust,” Peter explained.

“She went through all of this just for Derek's trust,” Malia asked turning someone back into a teenager just so they'll do you a favor seemed a bit extreme.

“If someone killed your entire family and betrayed you, I don't think you'd be so easily to trust anymore,” Peter said.

* * *

 

“Hurry!”

“It's ringing”

Stiles and Stella were hovering over Stiles’ cell phone oblivious to what was unfolding behind them. Kate Argent had swiftly made her way through the McCall house slowly opening the door to the room that held Derek.

“Kate.” Just a quick as he said her name her she was in the flesh. “What are you doing here.

“Hey there, Handsome. Miss me ?”

Stella perked up she heard a voice a woman's voice before she knew it she was running down the hall just to catch a glimpse of her mother climbing out of Scott's window disappearing into the darkness. “Mom?”

* * *

 

Back at the Loft Peter was ready to jump into action with Malia falling closely behind.

“Wait!” Scott exclaimed they didn't know everything yet they couldn't just jump in blindly.

“For what?” Peter scoffed. "Kate's out there twisting her way into Derek's head yet _again_. We need to find her.”

"All we need's a scent," Malia told him.

“That could take hours,” Scott said. "If we want to get ahead of her, we need to figure out where she's going."

"Not to underestimate my own cognitive faculties, but we're not exactly a brain trust of geniuses here." Peter told him.”

“Maybe we just need someone who knows her best,” Scott explained. “Someone who thinks like her.”

* * *

 

“What?!” Stella answered the phone out of breath as she hauled to a stop in the middle of the road after running in the direction she saw her mother and Derek heading.

“ Stella, where are you?” Scott asked putting her on speaker phone.

“And why are you out of breath?” Malia adds, scrunching up her nose.

“I was running after Derek and my mom...but i lost them.” Stella took in a deep breath muttering to herself how she needed to run more.

“Do you know where they're heading?”

“It looks like they're going to the High School”

Everyone furrowed their brows. The high school?

“Why is kate taking Derek there?” Malia asked.

“I don’t know! Just meet me there!” Stella abruptly ended the call before continuing her chase.

Suddenly Scott’s phone vibrated a notification of a text from Lydia with a subject titled, ‘911’. Scott nearly dropped his phone at the sign of the images that were on his screen.

It was the bloody massacre at the gas station.

“Kate did this?” Malia had never seen anything like it and she’s been in the woods with a pack of bloody thirsty coyotes during hunting season. “Why?”

"I don't think she could help it." Peter realized as he took a turn looking over the photos, "This was done in a frenzy. It's not a murder. It's a symptom."

"Of what?" Scott asked.

"She can't control the shift."

"Derek said he had the same issue on the full moon." Scott remembered from the police station, "That he was still learning."

"Kate's still learning?" Malia asked.

"She wants to learn." Peter corrected his daughter. Everything was making sense.

"So she wants Derek to teach her?"

"No. She wants the Triskelion.”

* * *

 

Kate quickly made her way through the tunnel yet Derek who was behind her follow with great hesitation. "What's wrong?" Kate asked him.

"I don't know about this." Derek said stopping  in the middle of the tunnel, "I'm not supposed to show the vault to anyone outside my family."

Kate gave him a smile, "Come on, we talked about this." She reached for his arm tugging him down through the tunnel.

“Yeah, but, how do you even know?"

"Because you told me. Don't you remember?" She asked him as if it was so obvious. But it wasn't. The only way she found out about the vault was from overhearing a conversation between Peter and Derek years before.

Derek shook his head his memories were so foggy the last clear memory he had was of himself on the night of a basketball game championship but all the banners celebrating Lacrosse around the school he knew that was long ago.

"Help me with this,” Kate took a step toward resting a hand on the back of the young betas neck. “And I'll give you anything you want.”

Derek didn't know what he wanted. his family was gone but the only thing he knew was how he felt for Kate.

“Okay, it's over here,” Derek said leading the way to the Hale vault.

* * *

 

Scott, Malia, and Peter finally arrived at the school themselves when Malia stopped and smelled the air.

“Did you catch their scent?” Scott asked

Malia shook her head. “It's the same one.”  it was definitely not Derek or Kate it was death. “The same on as Mexico.”

Scott caught the scent as well, "One of them came after us in the Church ruins..." Scott's voice trailed off.

"And one on the road."

"They couldn't have followed us here." Scott figured, "But they could've been brought, by Kate."

A low growled filled the air shrieking fear into the former alpha. “Oh, I've heard that sound before…” He took a step making positive what was coming. Peter said instantly, "Did it have an animal skull? A human wearing a skull over its face?"

“I think so,” Malia nodded.

What are they?" Scott questioned

“Berserkers.”

With its name hanging in the air, a tall creature came from the shadows covered with bones. Malia started to lunge at it for the second round with it again after Mexico bit was quickly stopped by Peter.  “Are you crazy?”

“They're only one of them!” Malia growled aching to attack.

“Which means we have a chance!”

“To beat them?”

“To survive!”

Without a second thought, Peter took off leaving the true alpha and the werecoyote from themselves.

* * *

 

Derek was searching high and low for the family trinket  but he didn't know where it was stored. would it be hiding in plain sight? Would it be stored in the darkest corner of the vault? Hell if he knew.

Derek opened  a drawer to a filing cabinet he found in one of the corners of the room. _maybe it the pendant was hiding in the place he'd least expect it._ Searching through the Manila folders, Derek found something. it wasn't the Triskelion it was a photo, of a young girl no older than 10 smiling for what seemed to be a school photo. Derek's never seen this photo or the girl before, she could almost pass for Cora if she wasn't smiling.

“Are you looking?” Kate snapped heading his way.

Derek quickly shut the cabinet door, shoving the photo in his back pocket. He nodded.

There it was up on shelves to its was the Triskelion, It wasn’t much but as far as Derek knew its been passed down for generations and used by every Hale.  He reached up grabbing it the small disk with the hale’s family symbol etched into it. “ Here.”

Kate's eyes lite up at the sight of the Triskelion, with it, she could control her powers. But best of all, she would be unstoppable. “Are you sure this it?”

Derek nodded.

Taking the disk into her hands, Kate looked it over. It seemed so underwhelming for something to help control powers but it was all she had. “I knew you would let me down,” Kate grinned before leaning forward kissing Derek on the lips.

“Gross.”

Kate and Derek both turned around to see, Stella walking down the staircase into the fault.  

“Stella?” Kate was stunned to see her daughter the last she had heard was that she was far away from Beacon Hills with her brother.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked them annoyed. No one who wasn't Hale was supposed to be down here.

“So it's true,” Stella crossed her arms ignoring Derek. A part of her wanted to run over and hug her mother, something she thought she'd never be able to do again, but another part of her was furious with her. “You’re alive.”

“Stella…”

“So you opted up being a mother to be what? A werecoguar?” Her eyes glancing over at the de-aged Derek. “You were never much a parental figure in the first place so I suppose it was a fair trade.”

“Stella, you don’t understand.” Kate took steps towards her daughter but they weren't reciprocated.

“I thought you were dead!” Stella reminded her angrily.”  You left me _alone_  to fend for myself!”

“I don’t call leaving a half a million dollar life insurance policy, leaving you to fend for yourself.”

“Which I couldn’t touch until was 18--”

“But I knew you were smart enough to get it now.” Kate interrupted Stella's rant, cupping  her  daughter’s face in her hands. It was true, a few false documents here and there and Stella had the means to live comfortably on her own but clearly like her mother Stella preferred to live life the hard way. “I knew you would be able to get along without me until it was safe for me to come back.”

Stella wanted to believe that with everything part of her being she wanted to believe Kate was telling the truth but at the same time she knew how convincing her and her mother could me. “Did you even look for me?”

Kate nodded. “I tried. But I seemed to have taught you well on going off the grid.” Stella smiled a little. “Did a damn good job, rumor has it not even the Calaveras could find you.”

“Like you said I learned from the best.”

Stella couldn't bare it anymore not matter how mad she was at her she was still her mother. Stella threw her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly.

“There it is,” Kate smiled brightly.

The warm embrace of her mother brought Stella a sense of comfort that she had felt since...that night. “Allisons gone, mom.”

Kate nodded. “I know.”

Derek, he was confused on why the hell Stella was calling Kate ‘Mom”.

“Okay, what’s going on here? Who are you? How do you know Kate” Derek pointed at Stella. “And I want the truth!”

Stella opened her mouth to respond but was quickly cut off by a voice echoing through the vault.

“Stella Argent. The daughter of the psychotic hunter and the naive werewolf.” Everyone turned to see Peter Hale walk down the staircase with a smug expression on his face.  “Hi, I’m your Great Uncle Peter.” He directed towards Stella who was just as pissed as Kate to see him.

“We’ve met before actually.”

“Well, now we’ve been properly introduced...as family.” Peter always had a flair for the dramatics.

“wait what?”Derek who had watched everything unfold in front of him finally spoke up. “I don’t have a daughter...she’s my age!” But there was something that hand aid to the whole thing ringing true: her scent and the photo. She had to be the girl in a photo. He couldn’t figure out what made Stella so familiar but it was because she had the scent of a Hale. “This is you?” Derek pulled out the photo which caused a reaction in Stella and Kate.

“Where the hell did you get that?”

“Talia was a fan of...keeping up on relatives,” Peter answered with a shrugged. “I opted against it but for some reason, she was fond of you.”

“Talia?”

“My mother knows you?” Derek questioned.

Stella looked at the photo in Derek's hands. it was her on her first day of sixth grade, and also the first day she and Allison were in the same grade after Allison was held back because of her constant moving. Finally, she moved to the same area and the cousins were classmates. Stella for the first time actually enjoyed school...that was until Allison had to move again.

"Quite the elaborate scheme you have here, Kate." Peter spoke up, "Two countries, Aztec temples, Derek returned to a teenager. One that trusted you. One that loved you." He gloated, "All this complication just to gain access to our vault. Just to get your hands on that little piece of junk. Turn it over."

"Go ahead.” He encountered mockingly. “ There's a scrape on the back where it used to say 'Made in China.'

"You're lying." Kate gritted her teeth at him her fingers gripping at the disk that started to feel fake as the seconds passed by.

"I admit I have a tendency to exaggerate things." Peter confessed as he started to circle around her, "But in this case, the truth is so much more fun." He said as he watched Kate's face fall into disappointment when she saw that he was telling the truth, "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart, that little pendant is just a physical object to focus on. It's training wheels. Talia used it to teach Laura. I tried to use it to teach Derek."

Outside the vault, Scott and Malia were in the middle of facing off with the Berserkers and losing greatly. Though two on two the two werecreatures were no match for the Bone clade attackers.

Malia felt to the floor in pain as one of the Berserks swiped at her leg cutting through her jeans as the other grabbed Scott by his head smashing him into the lockers. Scott's roar on impact was so loud it shook through not only the campus but through the Hale vault.

“What the hell was that?”  Derek asked with great concern hearing the pain stricken roar of a wolf.

“Some friends of Kate's….Berserkers.” Peter said with a small shrugged without a care.

“Berserkers?!” Stella head whipped around looking at Peter then backed at her mother. “You brought Berserkers?!” Another roar echoed out weaker than the last. Scott needed help. Stella took off out of the vault

Peter watched at the hunter went off seemingly unaware of what she was getting herself into. “She may have Derek’s scowl but she has all of your crazy.”

Ignoring his uncle, Derek made a move to follow when Kate stopped him.

"Is this real?" Kate questioned to Derek her main focus at the moment. on the Triskelion. "Tell me if this is real." She demanded, grabbing him by the shirt.

"Didn't you hear that?" Derek countered back, "That was Scott! And Stella just ran out there! They need my help.”

"Tell me!" Kate demanded breaking Derek out of his thoughts.

"I don't know." Derek snapped at her as he rushed toward the exit of the vault, "And I don't care!" Without a second thought, Derek left Kate. Leaving her alone with a smiling Peter.

* * *

 

Stella made it to the staircase on the east side of the school seeing the outline of Scott and Malia sprawled on the ground with another figure beside them.

Stella analyzed the situation the berserkers had about a 2 feet advantage of her and that was simply just height. There were their strength and the fact that there were two of them but she had to try and fight.

_Peter and Kate circled each other, subconsciously challenging on another as they spoke. "Derek gave up on it back when he learned another way to control the shift." Peter told her, "When I taught him. I taught him to use emotion."_

“Okay...okay I can do this,” Stella said hyping herself up as she stood on top of one of the many metal canopies that hung over the school. She had a perfect view. Both berserkers were slowly walking towards, Scott, Malia, and Kira the three teens to bruised and battered to move.  She needs to relax what she wanted more than anything was to feel the same what she had in Mexico powerful enough to break through chains without a shred of fear.

_”To use anger and to focus on it. To feel every ounce of rage and hatred that he could summon. It was the anger that taught him control."_

She thought of Peter the hatred she felt for him for the pain she had caused her and the little remorse he had for it. The anger flowed through so fast she forgot the fear she had. Clenching her jaw she reached into her jacket pockets and pulled out her knives slipping them out of their sleeves.

_Peter looked at Kate with a smirk. “So, you want to learn to control it?" He taunted "You want to get angry, Kate. “ Peter  flashed his claws, “Let's get angry!" The pair growled just as.._

Stella charged down the canopy with the perfect aim at one of the Berserkers. Armed with the tactical knife, Stella comes down on the creature slashing its human skin underneath. The berserker takes a swipe at the huntress but with her small size and quick reflects narrowly missed the sharp claws. The knife’s come at lightening speeds slashing and stabbing with precision wounded the human who wore the animal skulls. Stella stood back knife raised as the berserker staggered back oblivious to the second Berserker to come from behind.

Derek ran down the corridor as he saw the second berserker grabbed Stella easily pinning her to the lockers.  Slashing his claws down the Berserkers back, the two creatures lost their focus on the young girl and shifted it to Derek. Fighting them off single-handedly, The teens watched as throughout the battle Derek's seemed to age forward and back with every connected hit.

A growl filled the air stopping the fight the in progress. The berserkers retreated instantly, to what Stella figured was back to their ‘ring leader’ Kate.

Scott, Malia, Kira and Stella all struggled up on to their feet as they watched Derek seemingly back to normal walk towards them. They watched with disbelief as the young werewolf was now back to his correct age. Derek turned around his eyes for the first time in years were glowing a bright yellow.

“Derek?”


End file.
